Tueur de Flics
by Juliana51
Summary: Une série de meurtres au Texas, permettra à deux membres de l'équipe de faire la lumière sur leur sentiments. Fic totalement anachronique car elle se passe au début de la saison 7, mais elle provient de mon autre compte et donc je la re-poste sur le bon compte pour pouvoir fermer l'ancien.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Texas, conté de Terrell._

Cela faisait un moment que sa mère et sa petite-sœur était partit. Juliane, commençait à se poser des questions. Ce n'était pas normal, sa mère devait juste partir faire une petite promenade à cheval, et avec Maya qui n'avait que 5 ans, elle ne pouvait pas aller très loin, en plus depuis la mort de son père, elle avait tendance à être très protectrice envers ses enfants. Juliane, commençait à se dire qu'elle devait partir à leurs rechercher quand le téléphone sonna. Elle alla décrocher et sourit en entendant la voix de son grand frère. Mike avait 18 ans et était à la fac.

« Coucou, petite-sœur comment vas-tu ?

_ Je suis inquiète Mike. Maman est partit faire une balade avec Maya, il y a deux heures et elle n'est pas encore revenu.

_ Tu devrais appeler sur son portable. Maya a dû encore faire un caprice, tu sais bien qu'en ce moment elle est difficile.

_ Je sais Mike, mais il fait nuit et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de maman de trainer tard avec Maya. En plus elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait que pour une petite heure, grand maximum.

_ Tu sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu prends ton portable et tu essayes de l'appeler en me gardant sur le fixe, comme ça tu seras rassurée. D'accord.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord. Elle prit son portable et essaya de joindre sa mère deux fois de suite mais fut à chaque fois renvoyait vers son répondeur.

_ Mike elle ne répond toujours pas. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, elles ont peut-être fait une chute ou pire.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais tu ne les cherche que pendant une heure et si tu ne les trouve pas tu appelles la police.

_ Promis, je te rappelle dans une heure, pour te dire ce que j'ai trouvé.

_ Ne m'oublie pas. »

Juliane raccrocha et partit en direction l'écurie, cependant après un moment d'hésitation elle alla vers l'armoire à fusil et en prit un. Il y avait des rumeurs au lycée, et depuis peu sa mère ne la laissait plus aller en bus à l'école mais la déposé et venait la chercher. Mais quand elle ne pouvait pas elle envoyait un de ses collègues que Juliane connaissait depuis toujours et qui était son parrain. Une fois dans l'écurie elle scella son cheval et mit le fusil de la façon que son père lui avait appris. Elle vérifia que sa lampe fonctionnait et que son portable avait assez de batterie en cas de besoin. Puis elle monta et alla en direction de la ballade habituelle que faisait se mère avec sa sœur. Celle qui était la plus simple et la moins longue. Elle avait un sac avec de l'eau, de la nourriture et des couvertures. La nuit pouvait être fraiche à cette saison, elle faisait lentement avancer son cheval en appelant sa mère et sa sœur. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner pour appeler la police elle entendit une petite voix, qui l'appelait. Elle arrêta son cheval et appela encore sa mère et sa sœur. Elle entendit la voix de nouveau et reconnu sa sœur.

« Maya où es-tu ? »

Elle finit par trouver sa sœur, et ce qu'elle vit à côté la paralysa un moment. Puis elle reprit possession de son corps et appela la police. Puis elle attrapa sa sœur et l'éloigna du corps de leur mère. Elle prit une couverture et la mit sur sa sœur. Là elle s'assit prit Maya dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. C'est là que la police les retrouva en arrivant, un des agents se pencha vers elles pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais la seule chose que put dire Juliane fut son nom et le nom de sa mère. Quand les agents entendirent le nom, ils appelèrent leurs supérieurs pour leur dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle victime, et qu'il faudrait appeler le FBI. La mère de Juliane était la cinquième femme policière à mourir dans le comté. Et au vu du corps on pouvait dire que c'était par la même personne que les quatre autres. L'un des policiers prit son portable et composa un numéro. Quand Juliane et Maya arrivèrent à l'hôpital, elles virent le parrain de Juliane qui les attendait, il prit Juliane dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il avait appelé son frère qui était parti dès qu'il avait su. Juliane regarda sa sœur partir avec les infirmiers, puis elle regarda son parrain et se mit à pleurer. Aujourd'hui sa vie venait de tourner une nouvelle fois au cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Quantico, Etat de virginie_

Emilie se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un nouveau cauchemar. Elle en faisait régulièrement depuis que Foyet avait essayé de tuer Hotch elle. Mais depuis l'affaire de L.A c'était de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas lui qui avait été le plus exposé lors de cette affaire, mais Morgan. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses cauchemars concernaient que Hotch. Elle était proche des autres membres de son équipe, alors pourquoi elle ne voyait que Hotch. C'était un grand mystère. A ce moment-là son réveil se mit à sonner. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Elle se leva rapidement, se prépara et avala un café rapide avant de partir. Arrivé au bureau elle aperçut Morgan près dans la partie détente du bureau en train de prendre un café. Elle alla vers lui, le salua et se servi un café.

« Petite nuit ? » Demanda Morgan en la regardant attentivement.

« Cauchemars. » Répondit simplement cette dernière.

Elle ne cachait rien à Morgan, qui était un ami proche et qui l'avait aidé à de nombreuse reprise au début de ses cauchemars. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire mais lui fit signe de regarder vers le bureau de Hotch. Elle s'exécuta et entendit prés de son oreille :

« Tu vois il va bien. »

Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit. A ce moment-là Reid arriva, il avait lui aussi l'air endormi. Morgan regarda Emilie en souriant et dit :

« Suis-je le seul à savoir qu'il faut dormir la nuit si on veut être réveillé pour arriver au travail ? »

« Tu vas me dire que depuis ce qui s'est passé à L.A tu dors comme un Bébé. » Fit Emilie en souriant.

« Je me rends. »

Pendant ce temps dans son Bureau Hotch jeta un regard à son équipe. Cette équipe qui était devenu sa famille, et qui avait été là à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'eux. Son regard s'attarda sur Prentiss. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. C'est elle qui était partit à sa recherche quand Foyet s'en était pris à lui. Elle avait été là pour lui après la mort de Haley, mais en y repensant il est vrai qu'elle avait soutenu Morgan un moment après ce qui c'était passé à L.A. Elle était comme ça, elle voulait aider les membres de sa famille. Cette famille qui avait été privé d'un membre à cause des hauts gradés. Il reporta son attention sur le dossier que Garcia venait de lui apporter. Il soupira encore une affaire qui risquait de laisser des traces. Il se leva pour se rendre en salle de réunion. Garcia l'attendait, il lui fit signe de prévenir les autres.

Peu de temps après toute l'équipe fut réuni et Garcia distribua une tablette électronique sauf à Reid qui eut comme d'habitude un dossier papier. Hotch commença le briefing de prés-mission.

« Le comté de Terrell fait appel à nous après le meurtre sauvage de cinq femmes, toutes officiers de police. Elles ont toutes étaient violées. »

« Le tueur les a également éventrées, puis il les a égorgées ? » Fit Rossi surpris.

« Pourquoi faire cela, le fait de les éventrées n'était pas suffisant pour les tuer ? »

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil à Emilie, qui venait de parler, puis dit :

« Toutes ses femmes avaient soit milité pour une plus grande égalité entre les hommes et les femmes au sein de leur brigade, où avait travaillé sur des affaires où des femmes avaient été des victimes. »

« Il ne veut pas d'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes. Et les femmes qui faisaient en sorte que cette égalité soit plus appliquée. »

En disant cela Morgan regarda la dernière victime et redressa la tête en disant :

« La dernière victime était l'un des détectives qui enquêté sur ses meurtres. »

« Et ce n'est pas tout mon dieu en chocolat, l'a où ça devient sordide c'est qu'elle a était tué devant sa fille de 5 ans et que c'est son autre fille âgée de 15 ans qui les a retrouvés. »

« Cette dernière a fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid, elle a appelé la police et éloigné sa petite-sœur. » fit Reid surpris.

« Helen Davis, avait perdu son mari, qui était adjoint, il y a trois mois dans une fusillade entre ivrogne. »

« Il va falloir faire vite, car ce tueur tue une victime par semaine. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous installé dans le jet, Reid et Morgan installé l'un en face de l'autre et Rossi, Hotch et Emilie ensemble. Ils étudiaient le dossier qui leur avait été soumis. Hotch jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son dossier vers Emilie, comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il soupira discrètement puis retourna dans son dossier, avant de demander à tout le monde de faire un point sur l'affaire quand Garcia apparu sur l'écran de l'ordinateur présent dans le jet. Ils commencèrent à émettre des hypothèses sur les motivations du tueur, quand d'un coup Garcia poussa un cri qui les fit tous se taire. Elle les regarda et dit :

« Je faisais des rechercher sur les victimes pour voir si quelque chose de plus les relier que ce que l'on avait déjà vu et je sais que ce que je viens de trouver n'aidera pas pour le profil, mais la fille d'Helen Davis, qui était présente au moment du meurtre n'avait pas uniquement cinq ans, mais elle fêtait ses cinq ans le jour du meurtre. De plus depuis le jour du meurtre elle n'a plus prononcé un seul mot. »

Il y eut un moment de silence de la part du reste de l'équipe, puis Hotch se reprit et se tourna vers Emilie en lui disant :

« Prentiss, tu es celle qui est le plus alaise avec les enfants. Je pense que tu devrais toi-même aller parler avec les enfants de la deuxième victime. Leur frère aîné devrait arriver en même temps que nous, car il n'a pas réussi à avoir d'avion plus rapidement. »

« Hotch je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Si la plus jeune n'a pas voulu parler aux collègues de sa mère je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quelque chose. »

Avant que Hotch ne puisse répondre Rossi dit :

« C'est justement parce qu'elle ne te relie pas à sa mère, que tu dois essayer de la faire parler. Si elle doit parler se sera hors de la présence du fantôme de sa mère. »

Emilie soupira et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas évident de devoir interroger des enfants traumatisés. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et croisa le regard de Hotch, elle lui retourna un sourire avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers le reste de l'équipe.

« Morgan et Rossi vous allez aller sur les différentes scènes de crimes. Reid et moi nous allons aller au bureau du shérif. »

L'équipe reprit ses hypothèses concernant le tueur. Tous sauf Emilie qui se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir mettre en confiance une enfant de cinq ans qui avait vu le meurtre barbare de sa mère le jour de son anniversaire. Hotch remarqua le silence inhabituel d'Emilie, et la regarda. Il la vit perdu dans ses pensées. Il eut un petit sourire quand il remarqua qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, trop prise par ses pensées. Il aimait l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle était prise dans ses pensées. Cependant le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour qu'il se perde dans sa contemplation de son agent. Il allait la faire revenir sur terre quand Morgan qui venait se rendre compte du silence de son amie prit la parole :

« Emilie, tu es avec nous ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda ses collègues les uns après les autres. Puis elle se reprit et s'excusa :

« Désolé je cherchais le meilleur moyen d'aborder la fille d'Helen Davis. »

Hotch et Rossi échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient eu raison de lui demander, elle ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Puis Hotch, se rappela les rares fois où Emilie avait vu Jack depuis la mort d'Haley. Elle avait en elle une tendresse et une douceur envers les enfants, qui rappelait souvent à Hotch la façon dont Haley se comportait avec Jack. Il secoua la tête et se remis à écouter les hypothèses de son équipe en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil discret, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, vers Emilie. Et cela sous le regard amusé de Rossi et Morgan qui avait remarqué les regards de leur supérieur envers leur collègue et amie. Seul Reid faisait comme si ne rien était resté plongé dans son dossier.

 _Comté de Terrell, Etat du Texas_

Quand Hotch, Reid et Prentiss entrèrent dans le bureau du Shérif ils furent accueillis par le Shérif Smith. Ce dernier les salua et les mena vers la pièce qui leurs avaient été réservé. Quand ils furent que tous les trois Hotch se tourna vers le Shérif et lui demanda :

« Nous aimerions parler aux filles du détective Davis. »

« Elles sont ici, on se doutait que vous voudriez leur parler. On espère vraiment que vous arriverez à faire parler Maya. Cependant n'essayait pas de les séparer, car elles ne se quittent plus. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a essayait Maya a fait une crise de nerf et Juliane… je préfère ne pas y repenser. Elle a toujours été très protectrice envers sa jeune sœur. Cela s'est renforcé à la mort de leur père, mais maintenant c'est encore pire. Elle ne laisse que très peu de personne approcher sa sœur. Je vais vous les faire venir. »

Emilie soupira vraiment ça n'allait pas être très facile. Elle senti une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et croisa le regard confiant de son superviseur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu es naturel ça se passera bien. Le plus important c'est que tu arrives à établir une relation avec Juliane. Une fois cela fait tu pourras essayer de faire parler la plus jeune avec l'aide de sa sœur. Si leur relation est si intense, je pense que Juliane, fera ce qu'il faut pour que le tueur de sa mère soit mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Elle se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Ils restèrent à se regarder jusqu'à ce le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir les faces se retourner vers celle-ci. Emilie vit que le Shérif avait ramené les deux filles Davis ainsi qu'un homme. Ce dernier avait la main posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Le shérif prit la parole :

« Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Docteur Reid, voici le détective Lee, qui est l'inspecteur qui est chargé de l'enquête, enfin en théorie. Ainsi que Juliane et Maya Davis, les filles du détective Davis. »

« Qui doit parler avec les filles d'Helen. »

« C'est moi. »

Le détective Lee regarda Emilie, puis se tourna vers Juliane, qui hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers Emilie et lui dit :

« Venez, je vais vous montrer la pièce que le shérif à mit à votre disposition pour cela. »

Emilie jeta un dernier regard à Hotch et suivit les deux enfants. Elle regarda Juliane prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et se diriger vers un bureau. Emilie regarda le nom inscrit sur la porte et vit qu'il s'agissait du bureau du détective Lee. Elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Elle vit que Juliane et Maya avait pris places dans un petit canapé présent dans le bureau. Elle prit une chaise et se positionna devant elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« Je me doute que vous ne voulez pas me parler. Et je sais que je ne peux pas réellement comprendre ce que vous ressentait. Mais ce que je veux que vous sachiez c'est que je veux vraiment empêcher la personne qui a cela à votre mère de recommencer. »

« Pourquoi vous nous dites cela. Vous croyez qu'en nous faisant ce touchant petit discours vous allez nous amadouer. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de nous ou de notre mère. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Parce que sinon vous ne perdriez pas votre temps à nous parler. Vous serez avec vos collègues pour trouver ce monstre. »

« Ta petite sœur a surement vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider c'est pour cela que je vous parle. »

A ce moment-là Maya regarda sa sœur, puis se leva. Elle sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et le donna à sa sœur. Juliane Déplia la feuille et regarda quelque chose. Elle se pencha ver sa sœur et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Juliane redonna la feuille à Maya et lui fit un petit signe. La petite fille s'avança vers Emilie et lui tendit la feuille. Cette dernière regarda la feuille et vit un dessin horrible. Elle regarda la petite fille de cinq ans qui avait fait se dessin, puis sa grande sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux depuis qu'elle avait le dessin.

« Merci de m'avoir donné ce dessin Maya. Vous m'attendez un moment, je vais le montrer à mes collègues et je reviens vous voir. D'accord. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Reid et Hotch discuté de ce que les détectives avaient trouvé. Lee allait leur dire ce qu'il savait des dernières découvertes de sa coéquipière quand Emilie entra dans la salle de réunion. Elle était tellement pâle que Hotch et Reid échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elle posa quelque chose sur la table et s'assis. Hotch s'approcha de la feuille et remarqua un dessin fait par un enfant. Cependant cela ne ressemblait en rien au dessin qu'aurait pu faire un enfant en temps normal. Il comprit la réaction violente de sa collègue. Le dessin était une représentation de ce qu'avait vécu la petite Maya. Cependant dans sa petite tête d'enfant les choses s'étaient un peu mélangées et c'était un Diable qui tuait sa mère. Il s'approcha et mit la main sur son épaule, pendant que le détective Lee sortait précipitamment de la pièce après avoir vu le dessin. A ce moment-là le portable de Reid sonna. Ce dernier décrocha et dit :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu attendes un peu si tu veux pouvoir lui parler. Sa discussion avec les filles d'Helen Davis, ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu. »

Hotch le regarda et Reid lui fit un signe puis mit son portable sur Haut-parleur :

« C'est bon Morgan tu es sur Haut-Parleur »

« Rossi et moi nous sommes séparés pour examiner plus rapidement les scènes de crime. Il les a forcément surveillés nous n'en avons fait qu'une chacun mais, ce sont des sites isolés, qu'elles semblaient bien connaître. De plus il n'a pas cherché à cacher les corps comme s'il voulait que l'on les retrouve dans des endroits que les proches des victimes pouvaient les trouver. »

« Attends, tu penses qu'ils voulaient que ce soit des proches des victimes qui les trouves ? »

« Je pense, il faut demander à Garcia s'il n'y a pas un point commun entre les proches des victimes. »

« Très bien avec Rossi allé sur les deux autres scènes du crime et je vais me rendre à l'endroit où on a retrouvé le corps d'Helen Davis »

« Prentiss a appris des choses de la petite. »

« On peut être sûr que le tueur ne lui a pas bandé les yeux. Elle a donné un dessin plus qu'explicite à Emilie. »

« C'est déjà un bon début. »

A ce moment-là le détective Lee entra suivit par Juliane, qui avait les yeux rougis, et Maya qui elle affichait toujours le même air triste. Reid mit fin à la communication et se tourna vers le détective Lee, qui leur dit :

« Juliane aimerait vous guider sur les lieux où elle a trouvé sa mère. Vous pourrez lui poser des questions si besoin. Elle ne demande qu'une chose c'est que l'agent Prentiss reste avec sa petite sœur. »

« Juliane, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Cela risque d'être difficile pour toi de retourner là-bas. »

« Maman, disait toujours que les souvenirs des témoins étaient importants pour une enquête et que les lieux des souvenirs pouvez en raviver. De plus c'est un endroit qui se trouve près de chez moi je ne veux pas arrêter de me promener dans ce genre de lieu parce que cela me rappellera ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas ce que maman aurait voulu. »

Hotch et Reid échangèrent un regard avant que Hotch ne reprenne la parole :

« Ton frère ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, il pourra nous le montrer. »

« Mon frère ne doit pas vous accompagner sur les lieux. Maya et moi devons être les seul à connaître ce lieu comme le lieu où notre mère a été tué. Nous ne lui avons pas réellement dit où c'était. Ce lieu à une autre signification pour mon frère et ça doit rester comme ça. »

« Juliane, Mike ne le prendra surement pas bien, s'il l'apprend. Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu lui cache quelque chose. »

« J'en ai parlé avec Amy, John. Et nous sommes toute les deux d'accord, Mike n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

Juliane, se tourna vers Hotch et lui demanda :

« Etes-vous d'accord. »

Hotch baissa les yeux vers Emilie, qu'il tenait toujours par l'épaule. Cette dernière croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire en lui faisant un signe de tête affirmatif. Hotch resta encore un peu près d'Emilie, puis à regret il s'éloigna d'elle en faisant signe à Reid de le suivre. Emilie, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il allait vers Juliane pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord à la condition que dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, il fallait qu'elle le dise pour qu'elle ne reste pas plus qu'elle ne sent sentait capable. Cette dernière hocha la tête, mais demanda à aller dire au revoir à se sœur. Emilie se leva et retourna dans le bureau du détective Lee avec Juliane. Elle resta à l'entrée du bureau pendant que Juliane expliqué à sa sœur ce qu'elle allait faire. Maya sembla paniquer un peu mais Juliane la rassura. A ce moment Emilie sentit une présence derrière elle. En tournant la tête elle aperçut Hotch qui lui aussi regardait la scène. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le dos presque collé au torse de Hotch. A ce moment-là un jeune Homme d'une vingtaine années entra. Le détective Lee se dirigea vers lui alors que les filles Davis s'approchèrent des deux agents pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dès qu'elles virent le jeune homme l'attitude des filles changea légèrement. Si Juliane se tendit un peu, Maya elle partit en courant vers l'homme qui l'intercepta et la serra contre lui. Juliane, elle partit rejoindre cet homme plus calmement. Elle lui sourit quand elle la prit dans ses bras. Le Shérif arriva à cet instant et dit :

« C'est Mike Davis. Le héros du lycée de la ville. Il y a deux ans il a eu une bourse pour aller jouer chez les Longhorns. Sa sœur joue elle au foot (soccer). C'est le deuxième membre de cette équipe qui perd sa mère. »

Emilie et Hotch échangèrent un regard et Emilie appela Garcia pendant que Hotch rejoignait Reid pour aller sur la scène du crime. Il passa près du détective Lee pour lui demander de l'accompagner, il fut présenté à Mike Davis. Au moment où ils allaient partir Juliane s'approcha et rappela sa demande. Mike voulu intervenir, mais sa sœur le fit taire en lui rappelant les paroles de ses parents. Il regarda sa sœur et lui fit promettre de ne pas contester si les agents du FBI jugé qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps Emilie avait joint Garcia pour lui demander si les victimes avaient toutes des enfants qui s'illustré dans un sport quelconque en particulier si c'était des filles. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle était au téléphone elle n'avait pas lâché Hotch du regard. Elle s'interrogé sur les raisons de ses réactions. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureuse de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas dans les possibilités. A ce moment-là elle se mit à regretter le départ de JJ encore plus qu'avant. Malgré le fait qu'elles s'appelaient une fois par semaine, quand aucune d'elle n'était trop occupée. Elle sortit de ses pensé quand la petite Maya vint lui tirer la manche, elle remercia Garcia et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant en lui demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maya ? »

La petite la regarda et lui montra un bureau inoccupé. Le Détective Lee approcha avec Mike en regardant le petite surprit. Emilie se releva et ce dernier lui dit :

« Maya ne s'est pas n'a accepté que le contact des membres de sa famille jusqu'à présent. Ce que vous avez réussi à faire est surprenant. Au fait je vous présente Mike Davis. Mike l'agent Prentiss, qui est chargé de s'occuper de faire parler tes sœurs. »

« Agent Prentiss. »

A ce moment-là le téléphone d'Emilie se mit à sonner.

« Oui Garcia. »

« Tu ne vas pas en revenir. Parfois je m'étonne moi-même tellement je suis doué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Les cinq victimes avaient chacune une fille de 15 ans. Trois de ses filles sont des Basketteuses et deux des footballeuses. Mais accroche-toi bien elles sont toutes les cinq scolarisés dans le même lycée. »

« Tu veux dire que ses cinq ados se connaissent ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Garcia tu es la meilleure. Je préviens les autres. » Puis se tournant vers le détective elle demanda « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que les filles des victimes fréquentaient toutes le même lycée ? »

« On n'y a pas réellement fait attention. Beaucoup de jeunes filles viennent dans ce lycée, à cause des nombreuses équipes sportives féminines. »

« Tout a son importance dans une enquête. »

La petite Maya, redemanda l'attention d'Emilie, cette dernière reporta son attention sur elle et elle lui remonta la même porte. Emilie regarda le détective Lee qui lui dit :

« Elle vous montre le bureau de sa mère. »

Emilie se pencha vers Maya et lui dit :

« Ecoute ma puce, tu vas rester un peu avec ton grand frère, pendant que je téléphone et si tu veux après nous pourrons parler, d'accord ? »

La petite hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers on frère pour qu'il la porte. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Emilie prit son portable pour appeler Hotch, qui était parti sur la scène de crime avec Reid et Juliane Davis. Hotch était sur le siège passager, pendant que Reid conduisait. Il lui avait laissé le volant, car il voulait réfléchir un peu à ce qui s'était passé avant leur départ. Il avait apprécié la proximité qu'il avait lieu avec Prentiss. La sentir si proche l'avait perturbé. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il était si proche d'elle avant qu'elle ne se retourne en le sentant approcher. En y repensant il n'avait éprouvé ce genre de sensation qu'à l'époque où il était avec Haley. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, mais à chaque fois il repoussa cette idée, de plus c'était contre les règles et Emilie était trop importante pour l'équipe pour qu'il laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus au risque de perdre des membres de son équipe en particulier Emilie Prentiss. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il eut un petit sourire quand il vit que c'était Prentiss.

« Hotch. »

« Je viens d'avoir Garcia. D'après ce qu'elle a trouvé les filles des victimes, vont toutes dans le même lycée et font parties d'une des nombreuses équipes féminines du lycée. Il est réputé pour ça dans le comté, c'est pour ça que personne n'a pensé à nous le dire. »

« Très bien. Prévient Morgan. On en reparlera quand on sera tous réuni. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Juliane, qui guidait Reid pour se rendre jusqu'à sa maison familiale. Et ne semblait pas montrer d'émotion, cependant son regard était d'une extrême tristesse. Elle avait de plus les trais tirer et avait le teint très pâle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, avec un bâtiment et un enclos où se trouvait quatre chevaux et un poney. Hotch regarda Juliane s'approcher de l'enclos et vit l'un des chevaux se diriger vers elle. Elle resta un moment à le caresser, puis se tourna vers Reid et Hotch et leur dit :

« Le lieu où vous voulez vous rendre n'est pas accessible en voiture, si vous ne voulez pas perdre trop de temps on ferait mieux de se mettre en route ça fait une trotte à pied. »

Elle fit une dernière caresse au cheval et se dirigea vers un petit chemin sur le côté de l'enclos. Les deux agents la suivirent. En regardant autour de lui Hotch se dit que la personne qui avait ça devait savoir qu'Helen Davis passerait par là. Il s'approcha de Juliane et lui demanda :

« Ta mère passait souvent par ici quand elle faisait des ballades ? »

« Seulement quand Maya est avec elle. Quand on est sans Maya, on fait une promenade différente, mais elle est trop dure pour une enfant de cinq ans, même si c'est une enfant aussi douée que Maya. »

« Elle est si doué que cela ? »

« Oui, elle a un véritable dont avec les chevaux, elle a toujours été plus alaise en scelle que quand elle est sur la terre ferme. Après la…mort de mon père le seul moyen de la voir un peu heureuse était de la mettre sur un cheval. Même maintenant, elle semble un peu plus vivace quand elle se trouve sur son poney, même si on ne peut plus faire de ballade comme avant. »

Hotch regarda Juliane qui c'était un peu détendu en parlant de sa sœur. Cependant elle lui avait donné un indice, si Helen Davis ne venait que quand elle se promenait avec sa plus jeune fille. Et c'était en plus devenu un moyen d'aider la plus jeune de ses filles. Pour savoir tant de chose, il fallait qu'il soit surveillé ses cibles, il y avait trop de rapport entre les cinq victimes pour que ce soit des hasards. Cette enquête n'allait pas être facile, malgré le nombre de point commun des victimes. D'ailleurs peut-être à cause de tous les points communs entre les victimes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Après avoir raccroché Emilie entra dans le bureau de Lee où se trouvaient Mike et Maya. Cette dernière était en train de dessiner. Mike se tourna vers Emilie quand celle-ci entra dans le bureau, il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda :

« Vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça à ma mère ? »

« Nous ferons ce que nous pouvons, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre. En revanche je tiens à vous dire que votre plus jeune sœur a surement des informations qui pourrons nous aider, c'est pour cela que je dois lui parler, et la faire dire ce qu'elle sait. Je ne peux pas garantir que ça ne laissera pas de trace, mais garder pour elle se qu'elle a vu risque aussi de lui faire du mal. »

« Je comprends, mais je suis inquiet pour elle. Elle était un miracle, ma mère a fait plusieurs fausses couches avant la naissance de Juliane et l'accouchement c'est mal passé. Elle ne devait plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant, puis il y a cinq ans on n'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Maya a surement été l'enfant de la fratrie qui a été le plus protégé, avant les événements de ses derniers mois. Je ne sais même pas comment nous allons faire maintenant, et ce que nous allons devenir. »

« Le collègue de votre mère pourra surement vous dire ce que vos parents ont prévu pour vous. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la police ils ont dû prévoir quelque chose au cas où. »

Mike lui sourit, puis son téléphone sonna. Emilie le regarda, elle avait de la peine pour lui, il était à peine adulte et devait déjà faire des choix difficiles, et aurait surement la responsabilité de ses sœurs. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se perdre dans ses pensées elle avait un travail à faire. Elle alla s'assoir près de Maya et regarda ce que cette dernière était en train de dessiner. Ce dessin était différent de celui que Maya avait donné à Emilie, celui-ci représenté une petite fille qui souriait et qui se trouvait assise sur ce qui semblait être un cheval. Maya redressa la tête et montra son dessin puis elle se montra. Emilie sourit et lui dit :

« C'est toi avec ton cheval. Tu fais une promenade. »

La petite hocha la tête et puis elle continua son dessin elle dessina une femme qui se trouvait sur un cheval noir. Puis une silhouette sombre. Emilie montra la femme et demanda :

« C'est ta maman qui est avec toi ? »

Maya hocha la tête. Voyant qu'elle semblait vouloir parler de cette façon, Emilie pointa la silhouette sombre et demanda :

« C'est la personne qui a fait du mal à ta maman. »

La petite la regarda les larmes yeux et Emilie eut sa réponse. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Cette petite fille était vraiment courageuse, du haut de ses cinq ans elle présentait le même courage que sa sœur. Elle ne connaissait pas les Davis mais ils devaient avoir été des êtres exceptionnels, car avait élevé des êtres à part. Il n'était pas rare que les familles des victimes fassent preuve de courage et de force de caractère, mais pas de la façon dont le faisait ces enfants. La petite n'avait pas le courage de parler, mais elle s'exprimé à sa manière par ses dessins. Quant à la plus grande elle se consacre à sa petite sœur.

Mike Davis raccrocha et regarda ce qui se passait dans le bureau du détective John Lee, pour voir comment se passait l'interrogatoire de sa sœur. Quand il vit que l'agent Prentiss tenait Maya dans ses bras pour la consoler il fut rassuré. Il se dirigea vers Lee et lui dit :

« John, je sais que tu as aidé Juliane à faire les démarches pour l'enterrement de Maman, mais je suppose qu'il faut vider son bureau. Et je sais que mes sœurs ne pourront pas le faire. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Mike. Je peux le faire, tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire et à penser en ce moment comme ce que tu vas faire avec tes sœurs. Tes parents ont laissé des instructions chez le notaire après la naissance de Maya. »

« Tu en as assez fait. Si tu veux vraiment nous aider trouve celui qui a fait ça. Je peux m'occuper de mes sœurs et des affaires de ma mère, mais je ne peux pas arrêter ce monstre. »

Hotch et Reid observaient le lieu où avait été tué Helen Davis. Les premières impressions de Hotch se trouvaient confirmées, pour attaquer quelqu'un ici il fallait la suivre. Même Juliane qui connaissait les lieux avait eu du mal à trouver sa mère et sa sœur. Il s'intéressa ensuite à Juliane, elle regardait un bosquet avec un grand intérêt. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qui l'intéressait tant.

« Le bosquet n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, mais il semble différent. C'est sans doute mon imagination qui me joue des tours. »

« Où se trouvait ta sœur ? »

« Près du corps de ma mère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit restée là tout le temps. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et troués. »

Hotch la regarda elle semblait être dans ses pensées, elle était triste et choquée, mais elle ne semblait pas prise de panique comme souvent le sont les personnes qui reviennent sur les lieux du meurtre d'un membre de sa famille. Elle était vraiment très forte, mais il ne fallait pas pousser trop. Elle allait un jour où l'autre craqué et il valait mieux qu'elle soit entourée par des gens proches d'elle à ce moment-là. Il regarda Reid qui semblait avoir ce qu'il lui fallait et donna le signal de départ. Le chemin de retour se passa dans le silence. Chaque personne présente dans la voiture était dans ses pensées. Hotch repensa à ce que lui avait dit Juliane, elle avait un instinct remarquable et faisait preuve d'un grand calme malgré les circonstances. Elle leur serait d'une grande aide, en particulier concernant ses camarades. Il faudrait être prudent car elle n'avait que quinze ans et venait de perdre ses deux parents en l'espace de trois mois. En arrivant au bureau du Shérifs il vit que Morgan et Dave étaient arrivés Il entra suivit de Reid et Juliane, qui se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son parrain. Hotch la suivit pour savoir où en était Prentiss. Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit l'image qu'il y vit le fit sourire. Prentiss tenait la petite Maya sur ses genoux pendant que cette dernière dessinait. Pendant qu'elle dessinait Prentiss lui posait des questions sur son dessin, Maya lui répondait par geste, pour se faire comprendre. Il avait eu raison de lui demandait de s'occuper d'elle, Prentiss avait réussi à établir une relation de confiance avec la petite. Le bruit de la porte fit lever les yeux aux deux personnes présentent dans la pièce, Maya se leva et se jeta sur sa sœur pendant qu'Emilie se levait en attrapant une feuille près d'elle. Au moment où elle passait près d'elle pour sortir de la pièce, Maya attrapa Emilie, qui se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

« Il faut que j'aille parler avec mon patron, mais après je reviens te voir. Et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, tu es avec ta grande sœur. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas finir le dessin que tu es en train de faire et tu me le montreras d'accord. »

La petite hocha la tête et retourna vers la petite table sur laquelle se trouvait son dessin. Emilie sortit de la pièce et rejoignit, avec Hotch la salle de réunion où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe. Elle était contente de se retrouver avec des adultes. Quand elle entra, dans la salle Morgan se tourna vers elle et dit :

« Alors fini le Baby sitting. Oh mais elle t'a même fait un dessin, comme c'est mignon. »

« Tu sais que tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets Morgan. »

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Emilie se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. Oui les blagues de Morgan faisaient partie de son charme. Et surtout c'était un moyen de décompresser pendant une enquête. En mettant en commun leurs renseignements, ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que le tueur avait suivi toutes ses victimes. Emilie prit le dessin que lui avait fait Maya et le montra en disant :

« Si nous avions encore un doute, peut être que ce que Maya a exprimé avec ce dessin nous aurait convaincu. Quand je lui ai demandé si cette personne avait fait du mal à se mère elle a failli se mettre à pleurer. »

« Tu arrives à la faire parler ? Tu es vraiment la personne de la situation, même si je sais que tu n'as pas forcément le bon rôle. »

Rossi était impressionné par ce que Prentiss avait réussi à faire en si peu de temps. Elle était vraiment douée. Le fait que le seul témoin s'exprime de cette manière était pour eux un moyen de plus pour affiner leur profile. Même s'ils leur faudraient un peu plus de preuve car la petite ne pourrait certainement pas témoigner en cas de procès. Pendant qu'Emilie et Derek se demandaient ce que les filles pouvaient avoir à faire dans l'histoire, Reid regardait quelque chose sur le dessin. Au bout d'un moment Emilie étant lassé de sa joute avec Derek, elle s'intéressa aux autres membres de l'équipe et remarqua le regard de Reid. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais sur l'Homme en noir j'ai l'impression qu'elle à dessiné quelque chose. »

Le reste de l'équipe se rapprocha et Emilie aperçut enfin ce dont quoi parlait Reid. Elle regarda vers Hotch et lui dit :

« Elle a redessiné un diable qui ressemble à celui de son premier dessin c'est peut-être quelque chose d'important. »

« Ecouté il se fait tard pour interroger la petite. On va laisser les Davis rentrer et demain on ira après les cours voir les autres filles des victimes. »

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête. Emilie était soulagée, elle avait besoin d'une pose. Faire raconter à une enfant de cinq ans le meurtre de sa mère n'était du tout évident. Elle pensa rapidement à Jack, ce petit bonhomme avait vécu presque la même chose, mais son père avait réussi à le faire aller se cacher avant le meurtre de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées, elle avait du boulot, le profile rester à donner, du moins le profile préliminaire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des regards de ses amis sur elle. C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle s'en rendit compte et elle se sentit obligé de s'excuser :

« Désolé, mais la journée a été éprouvante. »

« Surtout quand on sait à quel point tu étais en forme après ta nuit de folie. »

« Morgan, je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, le pourquoi de ma courte nuit tu n'as qu'à regarder les dossiers que l'on traite et je pense que tu trouveras une réponse. »

Morgan eut un mouvement de recule face à l'attitude d'Emilie. Elle était celle de l'équipe qui craquait le plus rarement, sauf peut-être Hotch. Alors qu'elle réagisse comme ça, était vraiment bizarre. Il croisa le regard de Hotch qui hocha la tête. Hotch alla prévenir les adjoints pour leur dire qu'il ne reparlerait plus aux filles aujourd'hui, mais que l'agent Prentiss recommencera à interroger la plus jeune le lendemain. Emilie elle s'assit et posa la tête dans ses mains, elle était vraiment fatiguée et sur les nerfs à cause du rôle qu'elle avait à jouer. Rossi s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Tu fais des cauchemars depuis longtemps ? »

« Oui, mais d'habitude ça ne me tient pas éveiller comme ceux que je fais en ce moment. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, on a vécu pas mal de chose ses derniers temps, alors ils passeront et s'ils ne passent pas je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus. »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer de rechercher des informations au prés de Maya ? »

« Oui, j'ai réussi à établir de bonne relation avec elle, si je me rends compte que c'est trop dur je me ferais aider par le détective Lee, qui connait bien les enfants Davis. Je sais que la petite sait quelque chose d'important et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Rossi sourit, elle était vraiment entêtée, et il savait qu'elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Il n'empêche qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Il faudrait qu'il la surveille, car malgré des débuts difficiles avec les autres membres de l'équipe, il tenait à eux, en particulier à Emilie. Il l'aimait énormément et se sentait obligé de la protéger. Peut-être parce que depuis le départ de JJ, elle était le seul membre féminin de l'équipe, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était l'un des meilleurs profiler qu'il connaisse. Il vit Hotch entrer et jeter un regard à Emilie. Lui aussi semblait inquiet, mais pas de la même façon que Morgan, Reid où lui. Non c'était une inquiétude différente, et il voulait bien être pendu s'il n'y avait eu que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais il pouvait se tromper, l'évolution de leur relation serait à surveiller, même si le règlement empêcherait un rapprochement trop franc et officiel. Tout le monde se remit au travail. Le tueur reprit place dans les esprits de chacun et ceux jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, au moment où Hotch envoya tout le monde se coucher, pour être en forme. Le manque de sommeil n'ayant jamais eu de bonne conséquence sur la réflexion. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Emilie se rappela qui était le principal intéressé par ses cauchemars nouvel version. Elle soupira et se rendit avec le reste de l'équipe dans l'Hôtel du coin où des chambres leurs avaient été réservé.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain quand l'équipe arriva au bureau du shérif, Emilie allait mieux que la veille. Elle avait un peu mieux dormi que d'habitude. Mais elle savait que dès leur retour en Virginie, tout recommencerait. C'était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle dormait mieux pendant une enquête que quand ils étaient chez eux. Surement parce qu'il n'était jamais rien arrivé à Hotch pendant une enquête mais ses dans sa maison qu'il avait failli être tué. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser à son patron autrement que comme un patron, voir un ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se concentre sur cette enquête. Hotch de son côté regardait discrètement son agent et était soulagé de voir qu'elle allait mieux que la veille. De plus elle avait l'air reposé, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ses derniers temps. C'était aussi bien son travail s'en portera que mieux et devoir interroger une enfant de cinq ans n'est pas la chose la plus simple. Cependant il avait décidé qu'elle irait voir avec Morgan les filles des victimes qui se trouvait dans le même lycée (les jeunes commencent le Lycée, ou High school, à partir de 14 ans). Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire au deux concernés qu'une petite tornade se jeta sur Emilie. Il sourit en la voyant s'accroupir pour serrer la petite Maya dans ses bras. Il fut cependant surpris de la voir ici. Il pensait qu'il ne la verrait qu'après le jardin d'enfants, il était également surpris que la petite se soit attaché si rapidement à Emilie, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, Maya aurait dû être très distante. C'était vraiment surprenant et bizarre, jamais Hotch n'avait vu ce genre de comportement chez un enfant aussi traumatisé, sauf peut-être la relation entre Ellie et Morgan à la suite de l'affaire de LA. Mais les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il revint à la réalité quand Emilie se releva et se tourna vers lui, il répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« Vas-y avec Morgan, tu pourras souffler un peu. Nous allons donner le profil préliminaire que nous avons mis en place hier. »

Emilie attrapa la main de la petite et se dirigea vers le bureau suivit par un Morgan souriant. Il avait presque envie que les deux agents reviennent pour avoir le compte rendu de Morgan. Ce fut la main de Rossi sur son bras qui le fit se détourner de ce tableau.

« Tu as l'air pensif en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que Prentiss réussirait à établir une relation avec Maya Davis aussi rapidement. La réaction de cette enfant est vraiment surprenante après ce qu'elle a vécu. »

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais regarde bien Emilie, physiquement elle ressemble à Helen Davis et elle a un métier qui est semblable à celui de sa mère. Je pense qu'elle doit faire le rapprochement entre elle et reporter son affection sur elle. C'est bien que tu aies envoyé Morgan avec elles, ça pourra éviter une trop grande souffrance pour les deux quand le moment de la séparation viendra. »

Hotch hocha la tête, il y avait pensé aussi. De plus dans ce genre de circonstance elle et Morgan formaient une bonne équipe. Rossi reprit la parole et dit :

« Qui comptes-tu envoyer au lycée des filles des victimes ? »

« Morgan et Prentiss. »

« Tu devrais y aller avec Prentiss. Depuis le début de l'enquête j'ai l'impression que tu évites de te retrouver seule avec elle. »

« Tu te fais des idées, mais si pense que c'est mieux que nous y allions tous les deux je te suis. »

« Tu ne fais pas ça pour me prouver que j'ai tort. »

« Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. Il faudrait mieux que nous nous remettions au travail. Va avec Reid chez le médecin légiste je veux être sûr que l'on ne passe à côté de quelque chose. »

Rossi secoua la tête en souriant. Son ami était vraiment aveugle, il avait la femme de sa vie sous les yeux et ne voyait rien. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais bien sûr aucun des deux ne le voyait, comme aucun des deux ne voyait les sentiments de l'autre. Il alla voir Reid et lui dit qu'ils allaient chez le légiste, pendant que Hotch allait rejoindre le détective Lee, pour mettre en commun les différentes choses qu'ils avaient appris. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose puisse leur échapper et permettre au tueur de continuer. Même s'il savait qu'ils risquaient d'avoir un nouveau meurtre. Vu le profil préliminaire qu'ils avaient fait, cet homme n'allait pas s'arrêter t'en qu'il ne sera pas mis hors d'état de nuire. Il fit par des premières impressions de l'équipe au détective Lee qui se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant en direction d'un bureau. Hotch suivit son regard et vit le fils d'Helen Davis entrain de vider le bureau. Ce devait être dur pour un si jeune homme de devoir, si peu de temps après la mort de son père, vider les affaires de sa mère de son bureau et d'avoir la responsabilité de ses deux sœurs dont une de cinq ans. Ils avaient régulièrement à faire à des familles qui étaient en deuil et qui souffrait, mais cette famille avait touché les membres de l'équipe qui les avaient rencontrés. Et ça il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Prentiss, qui arriva vers lui. Elle se positionna devant lui et lui dit :

« Je pense que le suspect doit avoir un tatouage. Maya a retrouvé la parole, et nous a parlé d'un homme avec un dessin sur le bras. Morgan à appeler Garcia pour savoir si quelqu'un de fiché correspondait. »

« Bien, tout à l'heure nous irons au lycée que fréquente les filles des victimes. Peut-être que les filles ont vu quelque chose. »

Elle approuva et allait partir quand elle se reprit et demanda où se trouvaient Reid et Rossi. Hotch lui dit ce qui avait été décidé après leur départ. Elle sourit en pensant à Reid chez le légiste, en pensant à voir haute que pour une fois ce n'était pas elle qui devait y aller. Elle précisa cependant que l'enterrement d'Helen Davis ayant lieu le lendemain, ils feraient peut-être mieux d'y aller. Le tueur pourrait peut-être y faire une apparition pour voir Juliane Davis. Etant donné que personne ne savait si c'était les filles, les mères où les deux qui mettaient le tueur dans des circonstances propice à la réalisation de ses fantasmes. Hotch approuva, en se disant qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister, elle avait vraiment se métier dans le sang. C'est une des raisons qui faisait que jamais il ne laissera ses sentiments prendre le dessus au risque de gâcher sa carrière et de mettre l'équipe en danger, car c'est l'ensemble de toutes ses personnalités et de ses vécus qui faisait que l'équipe était si performante. Il la regarda partir vers le bureau où la tête de Morgan venait d'apparaitre. Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il se demandait si elle allait l'abandonner pour Hotch. Prentiss se mit à rire ce qui fit sourire Hotch tout en regrettant que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il soupira et se retourna vers le tableau et ne vit pas Emilie se tourner vers lui une dernière fois vers lui avant d'entrer dans le bureau avec Morgan. Peu après il reçut un appel de Rossi qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de plus sauf qu'apparemment le tueur avait immobilisé les victimes à l'aide d'une décharge électrique. Ce qui confirmait que l'anonyme préparait ses meurtres et qu'il ne choisissait pas ses victimes au hasard, même si pour ça il n'y avait pas réellement besoin de confirmation. Il soupira et se demanda s'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant pour faire progresser l'enquête.

Emilie avait eu la bonne surprise d'entendre la petite Maya parler, quand elles entrèrent dans le bureau avec Morgan. Ce progrès de la part de la petite pourrait faire avancer l'enquête, plus facilement. Ils parlèrent de son école et petit à petit la firent parler de ce soir-là. Ils finirent par la faire dire quelque petite chose, comme le fait que sa mère c'était plusieurs fois retourner, ce qui confirmaient leur théorie sur le fait que le tueur suivait ses victimes. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à lui faire parler de l'homme, comme une caractéristique particulière de cet homme, son tatouage. Emilie lui demanda ensuite si le dessin sur l'homme se trouvait à un endroit particulier. Maya la regarda et lui montra son bras. Emilie sorti ensuite le premier dessin que Maya lui avait donné et lui demanda si le dessin sur l'homme ressemblait à son dessin, Maya hocha la tête. Morgan prit son portable pour appeler Garcia pendant qu'Emilie disait à la petite qu'elle revenait et sortait pour parler à ses coéquipiers. Elle sortit et trouva Hotch dans la salle de réunion avec les policiers. Elle sourit en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées en regardant dans le bureau de la dernière victime. Il dut l'entendre approcher car il se tourna vers elle. Cette faculté de savoir quand un des membres de l'équipe était présent l'avait toujours fasciné. Elle se ressaisi et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Il hocha la tête et lui dit qu'ils iraient tous les deux au lycée des filles des victimes. Elle en était presque heureuse depuis le début de l'enquête elle n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec lui. D'habitude ils passé un moment ensemble, vu qu'ils étaient un moment sur un lieu d'enquête ensemble, même s'il y avait autre agent avec eux. Mais là rien, c'était comme s'il l'évité. Elle allait retourner voir Morgan et Maya, quand elle se rendit compte de l'absence de Rossi et de Reid. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda où ils étaient. Elle lui sourit en s'imaginant Reid chez un légiste, c'était réellement amusant, surtout que pour une fois elle n'avait pas à être avec lui. Elle reparti vers le bureau au moment où Morgan passait la tête en lui disant qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait abandonné pour Hotch. Elle rit en lui disant d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelque temps il lui faisait souvent ce genre de réflexion. Elle se demandait souvent s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien JJ, elle aurait pu croire que cette dernière lui avait fait part de leurs conversations téléphoniques de ses derniers temps. JJ était persuadé qu'Emilie avait des sentiments très fort pour Hotch, malgré ses dénégations Emilie avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elle avait tort. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son patron qu'elle vit en train de fixé le tableau d'enquête. Elle retourna interroger la petite Davis et à la fin de la matinée Morgan et elle avait réussi à lui faire dire que l'homme était blanc, grand comme Morgan, les cheveux noirs et qu'il avait la même carrure que Mike, donc Emilie et Morgan en conclure qu'il était sportif.

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce épuisés, Mike Davis entra précipitamment. Le fait que sa sœur ait retrouvé la parole semblait l'avoir inquiété sur le fait qu'elle serait interrogée. Morgan et Emilie se rendirent dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient Hotch et le Détective Lee, mais également Reid et Rossi. Emilie sourit et se tournant vers Rossi elle dit :

« Notre petit génie n'a pas était trop embêtant pendant votre sorti éducative. »

Reid fidèle à lui-même l'ignora complètement, pendant que Morgan se mettait à rire et que Rossi sourit. Hotch lui resta imperturbable, fixé sur l'enquête. Du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait apercevoir et seul Rossi pouvait savoir qu'en réalité il n'était pas si concentré que ça. Il observa son équipe et en fut fière malgré les atrocités qu'ils pouvaient voir ils savaient garder le sens de l'humour. Ils étaient aussi très soudés. C'était ce genre de chose qui le retenait d'essayait quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de Prentiss, ça et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois une femme à laquelle il tenait. En étant dans la même équipe qu'elle il pouvait au moins essayer de la protéger et avait assez confiance dans les autres membres de l'équipe pour le faire également quand elle était avec eux. Reid remis tout le monde dans l'enquête en demandant à la Baby-sitter de service ce qu'elle et son adjoint baby-sitter avait appris de la petite, vu qu'Hotch leur avait dit à lui et à Rossi qu'elle reparlait. Morgan et Prentiss sourirent et cette fois même Hotch ne put le retenir. Emilie échangea un regard avec Morgan qui prit la parole pour relater tout ce qu'Emilie et lui avait pu récolter auprès de la petite. Ce que cette dernière avait appris. Hotch eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit la complicité entre Prentiss et Morgan, et ce n'était pas la première fois. C'est ça qui l'avait mis sur le chemin de ses réels sentiments, aux cours de la nuit précédente qui avait été forte en réflexion et révélation. Il soupira et en regardant ses hommes il dit :

« Je ne pense pas que pour le moment il y ait autre chose à tirer de la petite. Morgan Garcia a trouvé quelque chose sur le tatouage. »

« Il n'est dans aucune base de données, il n'a donc pas été arrêté. Il a fait son tatouage après. Il faudrait faire le tour des tatoueurs pour en savoir un peu plus. J'attends que Garcia m'envoi la liste des tatoueurs de la région. »

« Bien tu iras avec Rossi. Reid tu vas chercher tous les cas de maltraitance envers des femmes, et toutes les agressions par rapport à des femmes qui ne cadrait pas avec le rôle que les femmes devraient tenir pour notre homme. Vois avec le shérif et Garcia pour les rapports. Prentiss, il faut que nous étudiions le profil des filles des victimes, si elles sont aussi importantes pour le tueur que les victimes, il faut que nous en apprenions le plus possible avant d'aller les interroger ainsi que les entraineurs et le directeur du lycée. »

Tout le monde fit ce qui leur était demandé. Mais deux agents craignaient un peu de se retrouver en tête à tête. Même si pour Emilie, le fait de nier ses sentiments fonctionnait encore, elle savait que rester avec Hotch seul pour le reste de l'après-midi l'inquiété. Même si elle refusait d'en voir la raison. Hotch quant à lui avait peur de céder à ses pulsions, c'est pour cela qu'il aurait préféré éviter de rester seul avec elle, mais Rossi avait déjà trop de soupçon pour qu'il l'évite de façon trop voyante. Il soupira et regarda les dossiers que le détective Lee lui avait confiait. Emilie s'assis près de lui et se mit aussi à travailler. Ou du moins elle essayait de le faire, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que la présence de Hotch la perturbait un peu. Elle soupira et essaya de se ressaisir en pensant aux victimes. Et elle eut la satisfaction de voir que ça fonctionnait et réussi à se concentrer sur les dossiers des deux adolescentes qu'elle devait étudier. Reid lui lançait de temps en temps des regards vers ses collègues. Lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement ambigu des deux autres, pourtant niveau relations humaines, il n'était pas le plus doué et en ce qui concernait de voir les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient c'était encore pire. Reid soupira en se demandant pourquoi la vie était si compliqué, même si dans le cas de Hotch et Emilie ils étaient en partie responsables, la vie était trop courte pour ne pas saisir le bonheur quand il frappait à la porte, surtout avec les horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous dans leur travail. Et le règlement ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'il était mieux pour les personnes faisant leur travail s'être auprès de quelqu'un qui connaisse leur travail et de toute façon le fait de ne pas être ensemble ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer et de se fait si les relations sont interdites à cause de l'impact que cela a pour leur travail, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre risquaient d'avoir les mêmes effets. Il trouvait cette règle ridicule, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le moment de pensait à ça. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec Rossi s'il y avait une possibilité de faire quelque chose. Hotch méritait vraiment d'être heureux et Emilie et lui était fait pour être ensemble, c'était plus que visible pour tous les membres de l'équipe, tout comme l'amour mutuel qu'il y a entre eux depuis quelque temps. Il regarda rapidement les dossiers qu'il avait reçu et se rendit compte que certain ne correspondait pas eu critère de recherche demandait. Il appela Garcia pour lui demander de faire la recherche demandait par Hotch. Il s'isola cependant quand Garcia lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui demanda de faire une recherche supplémentaire mais de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas devant Hotch ou Emilie. Garcia sembla d'un coup très excité en comprenant ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Reid lui demanda de voir s'il n'était pas possible de contourner la loi de non-fraternisation (je ne sais pas si elle s'appelle comme ça au FBI, mais dans l'armée c'est son nom, donc je le garde). Garcia lui dit qu'elle le ferait dès qu'elle aura les informations qu'il avait demandait pour l'enquête, Reid la remercia et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait Hotch et Emilie. Cette dernière leva la tête et lui dit :

« Qu'avais-tu de si secret à dire à notre analyste folle, pour vouloir t'isoler ? »

« Si j'avais voulu que tu le sache je serais resté dans la pièce. »

Cet échange avait été fait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui fit sourire intérieur Hotch comme à chaque fois que ses agents se livrait à ce genre de taquinerie. D'ailleurs l'échange continua un peu avant que le portable de Reid ne se mette à sonner.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Reid avait enfin eu les renseignements dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Mais il avait l'impression de tourner en rond en plus avoir l'impression de tenir la chandelle était tout sauf agréable. Il releva la tête et les observa discrètement et les vit se jeter de fréquent coup d'œil, mais jamais en même temps. C'était pathétique. Son téléphone sonna et il se leva pour s'isoler, Garcia semblait très heureuse de ses découvertes. Elle avait appris qu'il y avait une possibilité de dérogation pour des cas bien particulier, et avec l'aval d'un supérieur.

« Strauss n'acceptera jamais. »

« Oui mais nous avons Rossi. Il connait du monde. Et pas seulement dans la Hiérarchie du FBI. Sans compter qu'une mère ferait tout pour sa fille, si tu vois ce à quoi je pense. »

« Oui je pense que j'ai compris. Il faut que je mette Rossi avec nous et que je le convaincs de faire en sorte qu'on leur accorde cette dérogation, quitte à faire jouer l'influence de la mère de la concerné. Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? »

« On a souvent vu que rien n'était impossible. »

Reid approuva et raccrocha, puis il retourna vers Hotch et Emilie, qui le regardèrent et Emilie lui dit :

« Tu es bien secret aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose. »

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu réponds à Morgan quand il t'interroge sur tes petites nuits actuelles. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, c'est ta vie privée et tu ne veux pas l'exposer à toute l'équipe c'est bon. »

Le portable de Hotch se mit à sonner, il répondit en souriant des échanges entre Reid et Prentiss, même si le dernier échange entre les deux l'inquiétait un peu, peut-être qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Après tout elle était une belle femme, et il n'était surement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il se concentra sur ce que lui disait Rossi, mais gardait l'esprit occupé par ses sombres pensées, concernant une personne hypothétique dans la vie de Prentiss. Il ne suivit pas entièrement la conversation mais retint quand même le plus important, ils avaient fait la moitié des tatoueurs et n'avaient rien trouvé pour le moment. Il le remercia et se tourna vers Prentiss qui c'était remis dans ses dossiers.

« Prentiss tu finiras ton dossier dans la voiture, nous devons aller au lycée. Nous apprendrons peut-être quelque chose sur les suspects par leur intermédiaire. »

Elle se leva et prit les dossiers avec elle. Elle regarda Hotch et fut surprise de voir qu'il avait le regard un peu assombrit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Hotch se mit au volant. Prentiss se mit près de lui et le regarda démarrer et continua encore un moment. Il dû se sentir observer car il se retourna vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle soupira et se lança :

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Parce que depuis le début de l'enquête vous faites en sorte de ne pas rester seul avec moi. Et maintenant que vous avez décidé de faire quelque chose avec moi, vous semblez sombre, alors que tout à l'heure vous souriez en nous entendant nous parler Reid et moi. »

Hotch soupira en se retournant vers la route. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un profiler. C'était évident qu'elle allait remarquer la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Il devait trouver une échappatoire, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer le pourquoi de son comportement dans une voiture alors qu'ils étaient en route pour aller interroger des adolescentes qui avaient perdu leur mère. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais en ce moment beaucoup de chose change dans ma vie et je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal à faire face à tous ses changements. »

« Vous avez le droit d'être heureux Hotch. Malgré ce qui est arrivé à Haley, vous avez le droit vivre à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous en tiendrait pas rigueur et ça vous devez le savoir mieux que moi. »

Il la regarda, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait une légère tristesse dans le regard. Il se prit à espérer que c'était dû au fait qu'elle pensait qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire de nouveau croire au bonheur. Chose qui n'était pas fausse mais étant donné que cette personne se trouvait près d'elle, il se mit à espérer qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui identique à ceux qu'il avait pour lui. Emilie de son côté venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle essayait de nier depuis si longtemps était la vérité. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron, patron qui semblait être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas être-elle. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était perdue, elle avait compris en quelque minutes qu'elle était amoureuse et que c'était un amour à sens unique. Si la raison de sa tristesse n'avait pas été la personne assise près d'elle et se serait surement mise à pleurer. D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle essuya ses yeux en regardant par la fenêtre, mais elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers Hotch qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, mais elle sentit qu'il n'était pas convaincu, mais ils arrivaient à destination et ne pouvaient pas parler de ça pour le moment. Mais Hotch se promis d'éclaircir tout cela, pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans cet état à cause de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir malheureuse, il préférait qu'elle fasse son choix en connaissance de cause. Mais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée qui la mettrait dans cet état. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et Hotch se plaça près d'elle et lui mit la main sur le bras pour éviter qu'elle avance. Elle se retourna vers lui et il lui dit :

« Quand on aura le temps il faudra que l'on discute plus sérieusement de ce qui a été dit dans la voiture. Ne proteste pas, c'est important pour moi de tant parler. »

Emilie fut surprise de cette requête, mais s'il voulait qu'il reste proche et bien elle ferait ce qu'il faut. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur, car il fallait qu'il l'interroge avant de parler aux filles.

Pendant ce temps Reid passa un coup de téléphone à Rossi pour savoir quand lui et Morgan serait de retour, car il devait leur parler de quelque chose concernant Emilie et Hotch. Rossi transmit le message à Morgan qui eut un petit sourire, si Reid avait pris les choses en mains, certaines personnes risquaient d'être surprise. Car ceux petit génie l'avait plus d'une fois surpris, et quand il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose il y arrivait. Et il supposait que Reid avait également fait appel à Garcia, ce qui faisait que l'équipe en entier se mettait à trouver un moyen pour les faire ouvrir les yeux, ainsi que trouver un moyen pour que cela n'empêche pas l'équipe de rester ensemble, et de continuer à travailler sans avoir de départ, comme pour JJ. Peut-être que la chance allait enfin tourner pour Hotch et qu'il pourra être heureux. Après tout il le mérité et Emilie aussi, car dès qu'un membre de l'équipe avait besoin de quelqu'un elle était là en mettant de côté le fait qu'elle n'allait pas forcément bien non plus. Elle c'était assez sacrifiée pour l'équipe pour qu'à leur tour ils soient tous là pour rendre son bonheur possible.

Pendant ce temps Hotch et Emilie sortaient du bureau du directeur et se dirigeaient vers le gymnase où avait été rassemblé les filles des 5 victimes. En entrant ils repérèrent rapidement Juliane Davis, qui se trouvait avec quatre autres jeunes filles. Ces quatre jeunes filles regardaient Juliane qui elle faisait les cent pas. Ils avancèrent vers le groupe, et se fut Juliane qui les repéra en premier, elle s'arrêta et fit un signe en les désignant. Les quatre autres adolescentes se retournèrent et soupirèrent en un bel ensemble. Hotch et Emilie s'arrêtèrent devant elles et se présentèrent, Juliane, elle présenta les quatre autres filles qui pour le moment préférait ne pas parler. Ce comportement surpris les deux agents, car c'est elle qui aurait de l'être la plus choqué et amorphe du groupe étant la fille de la victime la plus récente. Emilie regarda Linda Lewis qui était la coéquipière de Juliane dans l'équipe de foot et qui se trouvaient être la fille de la quatrième victime, près d'elle se trouvait Ariana Mitchell fille de la première victime, puis Aimée French fille de la troisième victime et pour finir Angel Linch. Hotch prit la parole en regardant plus particulièrement Juliane :

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous se rappel si vous avez reçu des menaces ou que l'une d'entre vous aurez entendu dire que vous auriez pris la place de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Il y a bien quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas réellement nous qui avons pris la place. »

Hotch se tourna vers Aimée qui avait pris la parole et demanda plus de précision :

« Helen nous avez demandé la même chose et nous avons réfléchi entre nous après. C'est quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas savoir, mais les rumeurs vont vite dans ce genre de communauté. »

Juliane souffla et prit le relais :

« Quand mon frère ainé est parti à l'université il y a eu des problèmes, parce que ça petite amie, à eu aussi une bourse sportive. Il s'agit de la cousine de Linda, la même année la copine du cousin d'Ariana a également eu une bourse sportive pour la même fac. La fille des amis des parents d'Aimée a eu une bourse par rapport à ses notes, toujours pour la même université. Pour finir le cousin d'Angel a également eu une bourse pour Austin aussi. »

Ce fut au tour de d'Angel Linch de prendre la parole :

« L'un des camarades de classe de toutes ses personnes qui ont des rapports avec nous, avait essayé d'obtenir une bourse sportive et une au mérite, pour l'université d'Austin. Mais il n'a pas réussi, il a du se contenté d'une université moindre et son père raconte que nos familles ont gâché la vie de son fils. »

« Il n'a pas dit que ça Angel. Nos mères parlaient de ça un jour où je suis allé au bureau du shériff. Tu te rappel que l'on ne pouvait plus rentrer seule à un moment ? »

Juliane attendit le hochement de tête d'Angel et allé continuer son récit quand le portable de Hotch se mit à sonner. Emilie le regarda répondre et allait continuer l'interrogatoire des filles quand elle remarqua l'expression de son supérieur. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, encore une victime, elle attendit cependant qu'Hotch est raccroché pour se rapprocher de lui et lui demandait confirmation sur son intuition. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et retournant vers les filles, car ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés pour éviter que ses adolescentes traumatisées n'entendent quoique ce soit, même si au regard que leurs lancèrent les filles, ils savaient qu'elles se doutaient de quelque chose. Hotch soupira et demanda :

« Connaissez-vous, Paige Red. »

Les cinq filles pâlir d'un coup, elles échangèrent des regards et Juliane dit :

« C'est la mère d'une de nos coéquipières à Linda et moi. Et c'est en plus la dernière fille de notre groupe. Nous nous connaissons depuis la primaire tous les six et nous faisons énormément de chose ensemble. Quand sortons-le-nous faisons toujours toutes les six, pareil quand nous allons dans des fêtes, c'est toutes les six et nous dormons chez l'une d'entre nous, pour rester ensemble et ne pas avoir à rentrer seule. »

Emilie et Hotch échangèrent un regard, c'était étrange que le tueur ait décidé de s'en prendre aux mères de filles qui passent presque tout leur temps ensemble. Les filles avaient peut être raison sur leur soupçon. Cependant Juliane demanda :

« Pouvons-nous aller voir notre amie. Elle a été là pour chacune de nous. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule quand elle va l'apprendre. »

Emilie accepta puis se tourna vers Hotch qui lui dit :

« Nous aurons du mal à avoir la fin de l'histoire aujourd'hui. Les filles ne parleront plus, elles vont rester avec leur amie. »

« Chose que l'on ne peut pas leur reprocher. Mais je pense qu'en parlant avec Mike Davis, nous aurons peut-être un nom. Apparemment il connait le fils de cette personne, et ce lycée à l'air d'une micro société. Je suis sûr qu'il sait plus de chose que l'on pourrait croire. »

« Dave, Morgan et Reid vont sur les lieux du crime. Il faut que nous allions la famille de la victime. Son mari doit passer prendre sa fille ici puis retourner chez lui. »

« On fait quoi. On va l'attendre chez lui ? »

« Non, nous allons repasser au bureau du shérif et aller avec le détective Lee les voir. »

« Très bien. »

Emilie allait se diriger vers la voiture quand elle fut retenue par le bras. Elle se retourna vers Hotch qui la regarda intensément, et lui dit :

« Je n'oublie pas que nous devons avoir une discussion, mais je pense qu'elle n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. »

« Je pensais que vous profiterez de l'occasion pour éviter cette discussion. »

« Tu me connais mieux que ça, non. »

« Oui, mais vous n'aimez pas avoir de conversation privée aux cours d'une enquête. »

Hotch sourit, et se dit qu'en effet elle ne le connaissait pas si mal que ça. Il la lâcha et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture. Hotch démarra et lança un regard à Prentiss. Elle semblait plus détendue qu'à l'allé. Elle eut même un petit sourire quand elle croisa son regard.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Juste avant d'apprendre le nouveau meurtre, Reid avait eu le temps d'expliqué ce que lui et Garcia avaient trouvé et ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire. Morgan le regarda et siffla d'admiration. Utiliser les règles pour en contourner une, c'était du grand art. Rossi regarda Reid un moment et le complimenta pour son idée. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler de ça plus avant que l'inspecteur Lee, entra et leur apprit pour la découverte du nouveau corps. Rossi appela Hotch, après avoir raccroché il se retourna vers Reid et Morgan et leur dit qu'ils devaient allés tous les trois sur la scène de crime, et que lui et Prentiss allé passer prendre le détective Lee pour aller interroger la famille de la victime. Lee allait répliquer quand Morgan pris le relais en lui expliquant que vu qu'il connaissait bien la victime il serait plus simple pour eux de pouvoir interroger sa famille sans trop insister vu qu'une partie des réponses pourront être fournit par d'autre personne qu'eux. Le détective Lee ne put qu'approuver, les agents du FBI avait raison si on pouvait éviter de traumatiser encore plus les familles, autant essayer de le faire. Il comprenait mieux la patience que l'agent Prentiss avait montrée avec Maya, et il comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi Helen avait insisté aussi longtemps pour les faire venir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que s'il l'avait écouté depuis le début peut être serait-elle encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Il soupira et alla s'assoir à son bureau, jamais il n'arrivera à se le pardonner et maintenant il y avait une nouvelle victime. Il soupira et essaya de se calmer, sa tristesse risquait de mettre en danger l'enquête et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il le devait aux familles de ses collègues. A ce moment son téléphone se mit à sonner, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, la sœur de sa coéquipière. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle appelait alors qu'elle avait des contacts au sein du FBI. Il décrocha et tomba comme prévu sur la tante des enfants Davis, il lui fit un résumé de la situation. Cette dernière le remercia et lui demanda de garder le secret sur son identité temps qu'elle n'aura pas décidé de se montrer à l'équipe en charge de l'affaire. Après avoir raccroché Lee regarda en direction du bureau d'Helen Davis, il soupira une dernière fois en se demandant ce qu'allait devenir les enfants. Mike avait ses études à l'université. Il avait trop travaillé pour obtenir sa bourse et il ne devait pas abandonner ses études. Juliane avait aussi ses rêves, quant à la petite dernière elle aimait trop ses chevaux pour s'habituer à encore changer de vie. Les agents Hotchner et Prentiss entrèrent à ce moment et le détective Lee se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

Emilie était encore perturbée par l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Hotch. Elle savait, heureusement donner le change, et ne laissait rien paraître. Elle entra donc dans le poste pour récupérer le Détective Lee comme si rien n'était. Elle lança un regard à Hotch qui avait son expression habituelle. En même temps elle pensait que Hotch ne montrait jamais ses émotions devant des personnes étrangères. Même devant eux, ils ne les montraient que rarement. Il fallait des circonstances exceptionnelles pour qu'il le fasse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers le détective Lee qui les ayant vu arrivait vers eux. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre Emilie lui dit :

« Nous allons y aller tout de suite. Dans la voiture vous nous direz ce que vous savez de cette famille. Nous aimerions que vous dirigiez l'interrogatoire du mari de la victime. Ce que vous savez de cette famille pourra nous aider. »

« Je serais avec vous et je poserai des questions plus précises si je vois que vous ne dirigez pas l'interrogatoire dans la bonne direction. Mais nous préférons ne pas poser des questions qui pourraient être évité. Ce genre de questions ne seront posés que si je trouve l'attitude du mari suspecte. Pendant ce temps l'agent Prentiss s'occupera dès la fille de la victime et de ses amie présentes. »

« Il y aura surement les filles des précédentes victimes. Dans les environs elles sont connues pour être toujours ensemble. Il est rare dans voir une sans que les autres soit dans les parages. »

Emilie lança un regard à Hotch et comprit qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Les filles avaient plus de point commun que les mères. Car les mères ne se connaissaient que par leur fille ne travaillant pas au même endroit. Le tueur tuait les mères des personnes après qui il en avait vraiment. Leur premier profil n'était pas exact. Il faudrait en reparler avec le reste de l'équipe car sans une remise au point au niveau profil, il risquait de se tromper de suspect et donc de perdre un temps précieux. Et perte de temps voulais dire risque de nouvelles victimes. Dans la voiture elle se concentra en écoutant le détective Lee parlait de la famille de la victime. En résumé il s'agissait d'une famille tranquille, même si leur fils aîné avait des problèmes de drogue. Leur autre enfant, l'amie des filles des autres victimes, elle était tout le contraire, bonne élève et sportive accomplit elle faisait partie des élèves les plus en vus de l'école et passait pour la fille idéale. Et cela tout comme le reste des filles de la bande, c'était des jeunes filles sans histoire. Emilie soupira à nouveau, la piste qui avait été donné par les filles des premières victimes, ne semblait pas entièrement correspondre à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du nouveau profil, ou alors se serait une coïncidence incroyable. Mais elle avait assez vu de chose improbable depuis qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe pour ne pas mettre une telle piste de côté sans creuser un peu. De plus il faudrait qu'elle parle avec le reste de l'équipe pour ne pas commettre de faute. Après tout ils travaillaient en équipe et c'était la somme des réflexions de tous ces membres qui faisait leur efficacité et qui faisait d'eux l'équipe la plus performante du bureau.

De son côté Hotch avait le même genre de réflexion, sauf qu'il avait peur de perdre un membre de son équipe et le plus important. La conversation qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux, l'inquiétait. Soit elle partageait ses sentiments et ils allaient devoir s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit muté. Soit-elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments et il risquait de détruire la bonne entente entre eux. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'enquête, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose car il risquait de faire piétiner cette enquête et ça il n'en avait pas du tout envie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que Dave avait eu raison de lui faire remarquer qu'il évitait Prentiss, ce n'était pas la solution car même quand il n'était pas ensemble, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce que leur disait le détective Lee. Il jeta cependant un regard de Prentiss, qui elle semblait écouter avec grande attention ce qui leur disait Lee. C'est elle qui prit la parole après l'exposé de Lee :

« Mais ce sont des ados, personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de leur comportement ? »

« J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée qui avait failli mal se terminer, mais Juliane n'y était pas vu que ce jour-là elle se trouvait chez sa tante. »

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Non, je n'ai eu que des bribes d'information. Apparemment un groupe venu d'un autre lycée, s'en serai pris à une des filles du groupe et tout le groupe, plus l'équipe de la fille en question, est venu à son secours. Mais la venue de l'organisatrice de la fête a calmé tout le monde. Mais je n'ai eu ses informations que parce que Juliane, me les a révélés. Je ne sais même pas au se passé la fête. D'ailleurs en y repensant, c'est surprenant car je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. Et en temps normal nous sommes au courant de chaque fête car il y a toujours du tapage et des plaintes. »

« Même dans les maisons isolées comme chez les Davis. »

« Oui car il y a toujours des problèmes avec les jeunes au moment où les parents se rendent compte que les jeunes ne sont pas chez eux, ou quand ses derniers rentrent chez eux. Mais pour cette soirée là rien. »

« C'est surement déjà arrivé, avant. »

« Surement, mais je trouve ça quand même étonnant. Nous nous connaissons presque tous, et nous sommes au courant de pratiquement tout ce qui se passe. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à vivre ici, malgré les deux lycées qui se trouvent dans la ville. Et même si la majorité de nos élèves viennent d'ailleurs, tous les jeunes de la ville vont dans l'un des lycées de ce fait nous sommes de ce fait au courant de tous ce qui se passe. »

Hotch restait sceptique, les jeunes étaient très doués pour cacher leurs faits et geste. De plus comme Emilie il se demandait si les filles des victimes étaient toutes si parfaites, elles restaient des ados populaires. Mais après tout certains jeunes étaient bien, et c'est l'impression que lui avait laissé Juliane. Ils arrivèrent peu après chez la dernière victime. Le détective Lee passa en premier et alla frapper à la porte. Hotch remarqua que comme pour Helen Davis la maison était isolée, ce qui l'étonna un peu mais il se dit que la plupart des habitants ne devais pas vivre dans la ville à proprement dit, vu le nombre d'habitant trouvait par Garcia et le nombre de personne vivant dans la ville. Le détective Lee frappa à la porte et peu après ils virent la jeune Juliane Davis ouvrir la porte. Elle les regarda et les fit entrer, elle allait les laisser dans l'entrer pour aller chercher le mari de Paige Red (NdA la dernière victime pour ceux qui ne se rappelle plus le nom marqué dans le chapitre précédent comme moi qui est du vérifier) le détective Lee la retint en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule en lui disant :

« Où est ta sœur ? »

« Avec Mike parti chercher ma tante, qui arrive dans 10 minutes. Je vais aller chercher Mr Red et lui dire que vous êtes là. »

Elle les laissa et se dirigea dans la pièce sur la droite qui était pleine de monde. Hotch remarqua un homme assez grand et qui semblait avoir des origines indiennes se diriger vers Lee. Il semblait un peu perdu quand il sera la main de Lee et écouter ce dernier les présenter lui et Prentiss. Cette dernière demanda si elle pouvait s'entretenir avec sa fille. Mr Red accepta en demandant simplement de ne pas insister si elle ne voulait pas parler. Prentiss lui promit de ne pas la brusquer puis échangea un regard avec Hotch avant de se diriger vers la pièce où était parti peu avant Juliane, se doutant que la jeune fille devait être retournée auprès de son ami. Hotch suivit lui les deux hommes vers la cuisine, pour pouvoir discuter calmement.

Emilie elle finit par trouver les filles de toutes les victimes réunies dans le salon entourant la jeune Red qui elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Juliane leva la tête et en la voyant elle se pencha sur son amie et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune fille leva un visage très pâle, malgré son teint hâlé ressemblant à celui de son père, avec des yeux bleus rougis par les larmes. Emilie soupira et se dit que une fois de plus ce ne serait pas un interrogatoire facile mais qu'elle allait devoir mener quand même. Cette enquête commençait à la faire douter de ses capacités à rester émotionnellement distante des victimes et de leurs familles. Sans compter son incapacité à chasser de son esprit les sentiments qu'elle vient de se découvrir vis-à-vis de son supérieur. C'est avec un deuxième soupire qu'elle se dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui avaient tant en commun.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Hotch soupira en quittant la cuisine après l'interrogatoire du mari de Paige Red. Ce dernier n'avait rien put leur apprendre. Il espérait vraiment que Prentiss avait pu tirer quelque chose de June la fille du couple Red. Il sorti de la maison avec le détective Lee et alla jusqu'à la voiture pour attendre cette dernière. Emilie elle avait réussi à obtenir des informations sur la soirée qui avait failli mal tourner, mais en réalité ça ne les avancé pas plus que ça. Pour le moment leur meilleure piste était celle donné plutôt par les filles des précédentes victimes. Elle allait sortir de la maison quand elle fut retenue par Juliane qui l'avait suivi. Cette dernière soupira et lui dit :

« Il y a une chose que nous ne vous avons pas dit tout à l'heure, parce que l'on ne savait pas si c'était important. Avant le premier meurtre nous avons toutes trouvés des lettres de menace dans nos casiers. Mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois et que les fois précédentes le directeur n'avait rien fait, et que même l'intervention de nos mères n'avaient rien changé, nous n'en avons parlé qu'au membre de nos équipes et entre nous. »

« Vous avez gardé les lettres ? »

« Oui elles sont dans nos casiers. Nous voulions les garder au cas de problème, mais nous ne voulions pas non plus que nos mères tombent dessus. Les filles vous les emmèneront toutes demain. »

Emilie approuva d'un signe de tête et la remercia. Puis elle la regarda partir la tête baissée vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis. Cela la surprise, la jeune fille n'avait jamais rien montré jusque-là. Mais en même temps elle n'était encore qu'une enfant sur bien des points, une enfant avec une grande force intérieur certes, mais quand même une enfant. Emilie secoua la tête et allait partir quand elle se rappela quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le nom de leur principal suspect. Elle retourna auprès des filles et leur dit :

« Au cour de la conversation que nous avons eu cet après-midi, vous avez eu le temps d'évoquer quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement vous en vouloir. Pourriez-vous me donner son nom. »

En dehors de June, les autres filles savaient de qui elle voulait parler, elles échangèrent un regard, puis Ariana Mitchell prit la parole et dit :

« Le père s'appelle Troy Hunter et le fils Eric. »

Emilie les remercia et sorti de la maison. Elle aperçut Hotch près de la voiture et se dirigea vers lui. Hotch aperçu Emilie et se dirigea vers elle. Emilie lui fit un sourire et lui demanda s'il avait pu tirer quelque chose du mari. Après avoir eu sa réponse elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait appris et prit son téléphone pour appeler Garcia. Elle donna le nom que les filles lui avaient donné pour obtenir le plus d'information possible. Ce que Garcia lui promit, avant de lui conseiller que prendre soin de son petit cœur au chocolat, qui n'était toujours pas remis de L.A. Prentiss lui promis en souriant raccrocha. Hotch qui avait repris le volant pour le retour, remarque le sourire de Prentiss. Me premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait depuis le début de l'enquête. Il remerciait intérieurement Garcia, car elle savait rendre le sourire à chaque membre de l'équipe quand cela était nécessaire. Si les membres de l'équipe arrivaient à faire le vide, c'était en partie grâce à elle. Garcia était leur bouée de secours à tous et la petite voix qui les gardait sain d'esprit, qui leur redonnait la force de continuer à faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire malgré les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient voir à chaque enquête. Une des raisons qui faisait qu'il avait hésité avant la demande de conversation qu'il avait faite à Prentiss. Mais c'est aussi la raison qui l'a convaincu de faire face à ses sentiments, il se doutait que le reste de l'équipe serait là pour les soutenir, si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

De son côté Garcia poussa un soupire en recherchant les informations qu'Emilie lui avait demandé. Strauss la mettait dans une situation embarrassante, elle lui avait presque ordonnait de cacher certaine information sur la famille de la dernière victime, enfin avant dernière maintenant. Elle allait soupirait une nouvelle fois quand elle eut une idée. Après tout ce que lui demandait Strauss allait à l'encontre du protocole et en plus cela pouvait retarder l'enquête. De ce fait elle pourrait essayer de faire jouer cela pour obtenir une dérogation pour Hotch et Emilie. Le savoir pouvait être la meilleurs des armes, elle comprenait mieux le pouvoir qu'avait ses amis. Elle le connaissait déjà pour en avoir était la victime de leur don et de leur déformation professionnelle, mais l'expérimenter c'était autre chose. C'était presque grisant, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Morgan, Reid et Rossi, sans leur donnait la raison de son pouvoir sur Strauss pour le moment, mais qu'elle leur dise qu'elle avait peut-être un moyen d'obtenir cette dérogation. Mais avant cela elle devait trouver les informations pour Emilie, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la fasse trop attendre parce que sinon, elle allait se poser des questions. Elle était trop bonne profiler pour se laisser envahir trop longtemps par ses propres problèmes bien longtemps. Elle finirait par se rendre compte que Garcia leur cachait quelque chose. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle se remit au travail. C'est cependant son sourire se perdit quand elle vit ce que son ordinateur sortait sur Troy Hunter. Elle se dépêcha d'appeler Emilie pour lui dire tout ça, car elle savait que pour l'équipe se genre de renseignement pouvait être très important.

Hotch et Emilie étaient en train d'entrer dans le bureau du shérif quand le portable de Prentiss sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement quand elle vit qui l'appelait :

« Vas-y Garcia. »

« Alors ton type à un lourd passif. Il a été accusé plusieurs fois d'outrage à agents, mais où ça devient intéressant c'est que tous les agents en question étaient des femmes. Il n'a de plus jamais était condamné pour ces faits. Il y a aussi eu des plaintes pour violence domestique de la part de son ex-femme et plusieurs de ses petites amies. Son nom apparaît également dans les fichiers d'un groupe revendiquant la supériorité des hommes. Dans leur revendication on trouve entre autres l'interdiction d'accès à des postes de direction et l'entrée à la police aux femmes. Vos victimes ont tous les critères contre elle, du moins soit elles soient leurs filles. »

« Merci Garcia. »

« De rien ma beauté. »

Emilie reprit espoir, enfin ils avaient une piste valable. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si les lettres de menace étaient reliées à ce groupe pour obtenir des preuves du lien avec ce groupe. Elle leva la tête et vit que Hotch attendait pour savoir ce que lui avait dit Garcia. Elle lui répéta donc et il sembla lui aussi soulagé à l'idée de cette piste. En entrant ils virent que leurs équipiers étaient de retour, mais ils avaient peu appris de chose. Rien ne changeait des autres meurtres, le meurtrier n'avait une fois de plus commis aucune erreur. En réalité sa seule erreur avait été de laisser la petite Maya en vie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emilie pensa à quelque chose, il en avait après les femmes fortes qui d'après lui prenait la place des hommes. Alors pourquoi laisser la petite Maya en vie. Il avait dû dire quelque chose à Maya, mais la petite devait avoir trop peur pour le dire. Elle fit part de sa théorie à ses collègues. Rossi qui regardait les photos des scènes de crimes, redressa soudainement la tête.

« Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant. Il a forcément laissé quelque chose aux filles des victimes. Elles sont toutes aussi visé que leurs mères. Les filles doivent savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne pense pas utile car elles doivent le vivre presque quotidiennement. »

« Elles ont reçu plusieurs menaces de mort. Au début elles se sont plaintes mais comme personne ne prenait cela au sérieux elles ont arrêté de le signaler. En revanche elles ont gardé les dernières qu'elles ont reçu. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ça. Elles sont dans un milieu protégé quand elles sont au lycée, après tout leur lycée favorise les équipes sportives féminines. Mais aux cours des soirées elles se retrouvent dans un tout autre contexte. Pour elles se n'est surement pas très important car elles en ont l'habitude. »

« Je pense savoir à quoi vous faites allusion agent Rossi. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes toujours au courant des soirées de lycéens qui se déroule dans les environs, c'est que chaque fois au presque ça finit par des menaces proférées envers les filles des équipes féminines pas les fils des membres du groupe auquel faisait référence l'agent Prentiss. Mais ce genre de chose n'arrive que rarement étant donné que l'une des filles des victimes sort avec l'un des garçons concernés. Pour être honnête cela n'arrive que l'hors des soirées où l'alcool est présent. Et malheureusement dans les environs c'est presque chaque soirée. »

« Les filles n'en ont pas parlé. Mais en même temps, si c'est systématique il est vrai qu'elles n'ont pas dû faire le rapprochement. Vous dites que l'une d'entre elle sort avec le fils d'un des membres du groupe ? »

« Oui, du moins c'était encore le cas avant le début des meurtres. Vous avez je ne suis pas non plus toujours en train de vérifier les relations entre les lycéens. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que lui semblait vraiment très amoureux, il la suivait presque tout le temps pour ses déplacements concernant ses matches. Et je me rappelle l'avoir vu chez les Davis alors que ce jour-là les filles étaient sensées révisé ensemble et rien qu'ensemble. Juliane avait assez râlé par la suite en disant qu'à la place de son amie, elle aurait laissé tomber se pot de colle depuis longtemps. »

« Donc entre lui et les filles ils y avaient des tensions à cause de sa trop grande présence ? »

« Il est sûr qu'il énervait énormément Juliane qui se plaignait de ne rien pouvoir faire avec ses amies sans qu'ils soient là. Mais pour le reste du groupe je n'ai pas de confirmation. »

« Le nom de la fille ? »

« Ariana Mitchell. »

Les membres de l'équipe tiquèrent en entendant le nom de la fille, mais quand Morgan demanda le nom du garçon se fut un coup de tonnerre, car il s'agissait de Samuel Hunter, le fils de Troy Hunter. Emilie regarda le détective Lee qui sembla enfin comprendre.

« Vous ne pensez pas que Hunter aurais pris comme excuse, une rupture entre son fils cadet et la fille de la première victime, pour se mettre à tuer toutes les femmes qui ne correspondent pas à ses critères. »

« Je pense que si la rupture est le fait d'Ariana et qu'il pense que le reste des filles du groupe a poussé Ariana dans cette direction, il y a des risques que ce soit la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendre aux mères s'il en veut au filles ? »

« Parce qu'il estime que les mères ont mal élevé leurs filles parce qu'elles sont tombées sur des maris faible qui n'ont pas su s'imposer et qui avait besoin de se faire remettre à leur place par un véritable homme. De plus il espère que cela servira de leçon aux filles de ses femmes pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles doivent rester à leur place si elles ne veulent pas finir comme leurs mères. »

Le détective Lee pâlit grandement. Il regarda les agents du FBI et leur demanda :

« Comment on prouve que votre théorie est vrai. »

« Il va falloir que l'on se base sur le témoignage de notre seul témoin pour trouver des preuves pour éviter qu'elle n'ait à témoigner. »

Ils se regardèrent, oui ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour éviter que la petite Davis ne soit obligé d'aller raconter ce que ce monstre avait fait à sa mère. Mais pour cela ils avaient besoin de preuve. Ils se remirent donc au travailler pour trouver cette preuve qui ferait que le dossier ne repose pas uniquement sur le témoignage de Maya.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La nuit était arrivée et les membres de l'équipe se trouvait réuni pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient. Mais ils étaient tous fatigués, et leur esprit commençait à tourner dans le vide. En temps normal la fatigue ne les aurait pas empêchés de travailler mais là avec cette enquête… Ils voulaient absolument trouver une preuve qui pourrait faire la différence, quand soudain Reid se rappela quelque chose.

« Emilie, Garcia n'a pas parlé d'un tatouage, concernant Hunter. »

« Non, mais il n'a jamais été condamné, je ne lui ai donc pas demandé. »

« Ici nous photographions les tatouages à l'arrestation et nous les gardons dans un fichier spécial. Mais nous n'y auront accès que demain après l'enterrement. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça. »

« Vous êtes comme les jeunes filles. Ce groupe fait partie de la ville depuis plus de 15 ans et n'ont jamais rien fait. Pour vous ils faisaient partie du paysage et n'était pas dangereux. Ce qui est vrai pour la plupart des membres du groupe. »

Après avoir dit ça Hotch se tourna vers son équipe et leur dit :

« Allez-vous reposer. Demain nous allons avoir une journée chargée, et il faut que nous soyons présents à l'enterrement d'Helen Davis. »

Ils se levèrent tous près à partir. Emilie allait partir aussi, mais elle remarqua que Hotch ne ce n'était pas levé. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer aussi. »

Hotch leva la tête vers elle et lui dit :

« Je vais y aller. Mais avant je voulais remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Tu te rappelles que je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi, et pour cela il fallait que j'aie les idées claires. »

« Ce n'est pas en restant à regarder des photos de scène de crime que vous y arriverez. »

Hotch fit quelque chose qu'Emilie, ne l'avais jamais vu faire, ou du moins jamais au court d'une enquête : Il sourit. Elle resta un instant bloqué avant de reprendre ses esprits, il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue à perdre ses moyens vis-à-vis de Hotch. Elle se secoua mentalement et lui rendit son sourire. Hotch se leva et se mit face à elle :

« Je sais que le moment n'est pas le mieux choisie, mais il va falloir que l'on ait cette discussion. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le faire après. Et c'est vraiment quelque chose dont je veux que l'on parle. Et que je ne veux plus remettre à plus tard en particulier quand on sait les personnes que le tueur choisi pour cible. »

Emilie le regarda en soupirant. Elle savait que cet aspect de l'affaire allait un moment où à un autre effleurer l'esprit de Hotch. De ce fait elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne ferait plus un pas toute seule. Un de ses équipiers sera toujours avec elle, par moment il était pénible d'être devenue la seule femme de l'équipe à aller sur le terrain. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois Hotch. Ça fait partie des risques du métier. Si j'avais voulu être à l'abri je n'aurais pas campé dans votre bureau, pour vous faire comprendre que j'étais faite pour cette unité. »

Nouveau sourire de Hotch à se souvenir, Emilie se dit que c'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche. Mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux et se rapprocha encore d'elle. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre et Emilie pria pour que son cœur ne fasse pas trop de bruit en battant aussi fort et de façon aussi désordonnée. Si elle avait encore eu un doute sur ce qu'elle éprouvé pour son patron à ce moment-là elle aurait compris. Hotch reprit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peur pour toi, tu as pris une place importante dans l'équipe. Tu es indispensable pour cette équipe, et pour moi aussi. »

Emilie redressa la tête pour essayer de comprendre exactement le sens de cette phrase. Elle avait peur de ne pas avoir bien interprété cette phrase. Peur de ne pas bien comprendre et de souffrir si ses espoirs n'étaient pas confirmés. Elle le fixa un moment troublé, avant de se reprendre et de lui demander :

« Je ne pense pas avoir bien comprit ce que vous essayez de me dire. »

« Et moi je pense le contraire. Je sais que tu as parfaitement comprit, mais que tu ne veux pas le croire. Et cela à cause du fait que nous travaillons ensemble, à cause du règlement et à cause de ce que tu crois savoir sur moi. Mais je peux t'assurer que pour une fois je préfère ne pas suivre le règlement. On verra bien ce qui en ressortira et ce que nos supérieurs en penseront, mais je ne veux plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir quand je sais que tu risques ta vie à chaque fois que je t'envoie sur le terrain. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre aussi, comme j'ai perdu Haley. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers elle doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner si elle le voulait. Mais elle n'en fit rien et combla elle-même l'espace entre eux. Leur baisé dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de reprendre leur respiration. Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre et restèrent un moment à se regarder un léger sourire sur le visage. Ils se sentaient enfin complet et détendus, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur des sentiments de l'autre ils étaient prêts à tout pour pouvoir vivre leur amour ensemble. Près de la porte une autre personne avait assisté à la scène, il avait remarqué l'absence de son amie et avait voulu être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de ne pas aller dormir, pour éviter les cauchemars comme elle faisait de temps en temps en mission. Morgan retourna vers sa voiture où attendaient Rossi et Reid, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il était heureux pour eux car il savait qu'Emilie ferait tout pour rendre Hotch et Jack heureux et Dieu sait que ses deux-là avaient le droit de l'être. Il espérait que maintenant les cauchemars d'Emilie allaient cesser, elle pourrait dormir un peu plus et elle en avait bien besoin.

Le lendemain matin l'équipe se retrouva au bureau du shérif, Morgan, Rossi et Reid dans une voiture et Hotch et Emilie dans l'autre. Les trois premiers étaient curieux de voir comment allé se comporter leurs deux collègues. Tout trois savaient qu'aucun des deux ne diraient rien pendant le temps que durerai l'enquête et qu'ils feraient leur possible pour être le plus discret possible. Mais il y aurait surement des petits signes de leur nouvelle relation. D'ailleurs le premier signe que repèrent tout de suite Morgan et Rossi, fut l'air un peu plus reposé de leurs amis, ainsi que le léger sourire qu'affichait Emilie. Sourire qui disparue dès qu'elle les aperçut, cependant Morgan avait décidé d'essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'il savait déjà. Quand Emilie fut près de lui il passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui dit :

« Tu as pris des somnifères pour avoir l'air si reposé ? A moins que la personne qui peuple tes rêves en ce moment n'ai donné de bonne nouvelle. »

« Non, Derek j'ai simplement dormi cette nuit. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a rappelé que c'est à ça que ça servait. Mais toi par contre tu as l'air si fatigué qu'il faudrait que tu appliques tes propres conseils. »

« Cauchemars. »

Emilie sourit à ce mot se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait elle-même dit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle jeta un regard à Hotch et le vit la regarder d'un air inquiet. Il avait dû entendre la phrase de Derek. Emilie soupira en se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir. Comment lui dire que l'homme qui peuple ses rêves et la personne qui est dans ses cauchemars, se retrouve être la même personne. Ce fut Derek qui ramena sur terre en la secouant un peu avec son bras qui se trouve toujours sur les épaules. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, elle aurait voulu tout lui dire. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, mais elle savait que pour le moment Hotch ne voulait rien dire et elle lui laisserait l'initiative de l'annonce au reste de l'équipe. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre devant le fait accompli et qu'il se sente piégé. Elle prit ensuite Derek à part et lui demanda :

« Tes cauchemars sont revenu depuis longtemps. »

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté. »

« Derek tu m'avais promis. »

« Tu me le disais dès que tu faisais un cauchemar. »

« Non mais je ne te l'ai jamais caché, alors que toi tu m'as caché que tu faisais encore des cauchemars régulièrement. »

« Je ne recommencerai pas promis, maman. »

« Tu as intérêt sinon je te botterai les fesses. » Répliqua Emilie en riant.

Ils retournèrent près de leurs équipiers qui étaient toujours près des véhicules. Rossi regarda Hotch qui lui n'avait pas lâcher Emilie du regard depuis que Morgan avait parlé des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Il se rapprocha donc de lui et lui dit :

« Nous sommes au courant pour Hier. Morgan vous a vu en venant vérifier qu'Emilie n'avait pas décidé de faire une nuit blanche pour échapper à ses cauchemars. Nous avions décidé de vous laisser le temps de nous le dire, mais vu la façon dont tu la regarde, je préfère te le dire pour que tu sois plus discret à l'avenir. »

« Tu sais en quoi concerne les cauchemars de Prentiss. »

« Non, seul Morgan et JJ sont au courant. Je suppose que Garcia et Reid ont également des informations dessus, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont très proche, pouvant se confier les uns aux autres, ou même passé des soirées ensemble sans avoir besoin de justifier le pourquoi de se besoin. Et même si JJ n'est plus avec nous elle arrive toujours à les comprendre. »

Hotch hocha la tête et vit Reid rejoindre rapidement les deux autres. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit mais il vit Emilie sourire et Morgan faire semblant d'être vexé. Peu après Emilie regarda sa montre, Hotch fit de même et vit qu'il fallait qu'ils partent s'ils voulaient être au cimetière avant l'arrivée de la famille. Il en fit la réflexion à Rossi et vit Emilie faire de même avec Morgan et Reid, il sourit et quand il croisa dont regard il lui fit un signe montrant qu'il avait compris et toute l'équipe se dirigea vers les véhicules. Rossi et Hotch montèrent dans l'un pendant que les trois autres monté dans le deuxième. Cependant Hotch ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Emilie, il fut étonné de croiser son regard, elle avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui. Leurs équipiers assistèrent à la scène en souriant, Morgan prit son portable et envoya un message à Garcia. La veille après avoir assister à la scène entre Emilie et Hotch il avait appelé Garcia pour lui dire et lui faire comprendre que le temps pressé pour la dérogation. Il voulait savoir si l'idée qu'elle avait eu par rapport à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore lui dire, pourrait faire pencher la balance de leur côté s'ils arrivaient à résoudre l'affaire comme il le faisait habituellement. Pendant le trajet l'Emilie du travail refit son apparition. Ce que Morgan remarqua en souriant, Emilie qui le regardait à ce moment-là pour lui demander quelque chose changea sa question :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Toi. Quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure avec Hotch tu étais joyeuse, détendu et reposé. Chose que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment et maintenant tu viens de te remettre en mode de travail. »

« Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler Morgan. »

« Pas à moi Prentiss. Je te connais assez pour savoir de quoi je parle. De plus je suis au courant de ce que tu ressens pour Hotch. Du moins nous le sommes, nous connaissons tes cauchemars et nous avons vu comment tu es quand tu es avec lui. »

Emilie soupira mais ne put rien répondre car ils étaient arrivés au cimetière. Il fallait se remettre au travail. Elle remit son masque de travail sur son visage et sorti du véhicule avec ses équipiers non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Morgan. Ils rejoignirent Hotch et Rossi, Hotch donna ses ordres pour répartir toute l'équipe. Emilie poussa un soupir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait mis en binôme avec Morgan. En temps normal elle aurait protesté, mais sachant les préférences du tueur qu'ils cherchaient, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Morgan le remarqua et quand ils furent place il lui fit la remarque qu'en temps normal elle aurait protesté.

« Je corresponds au type de victime que recherche notre anonyme, alors je pense qu'il doit vouloir me protéger. »

La famille arrivant, ils se fondirent dans la foule pendant que Hotch s'approchait des enfants Davis. Mais il se figea soudainement. Morgan et Prentiss échangèrent un regard et se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu le surprendre de la sorte. Ils aperçurent Reid faire de même et se tournant vers Rossi qui lui avait une vue dégagée vers ce que regardait Hotch, ils le virent assez décontenancé. Ils bougèrent de façon à voir la famille et restèrent subjugué en voyant la personne se tenant entre Juliane et Mike Davis et tenant dans ses bras la petite Maya. Cette personne était bien la dernière personne qu'ils pensaient trouver à cette place.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Strauss ! Hotch n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce que Strauss faisait ici. Puis de l'autre côté de Mike se trouvait le mari de Strauss et ses enfants. D'un coup il comprit, c'était la tante des enfants, la sœur d'Helen. Il jeta un regard vers les membres de son équipe, et vit qu'ils avaient tous repéré Strauss. Il leur fit signe de reprendre leur tour des personnes présentent. Morgan fut le seul qui resta immobile. Mais Emilie le remit rapidement en état de fonctionner en lui donnant un coup de coude. Hotch eut un petit sourire en réalisant qu'il avait pensé à elle par son prénom. Il fit ce qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes et se remit en marche vers la famille. Il se plaça prés de Juliane et lui dit :

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai demandé ? Mais si c'est trop dur à faire pour toi le détective Lee le fera à ta place. Dit le nous tout de suite. »

« Je dois le faire. Pour Maman, elle n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse aller et que je laisse cette ordure s'en tirer parce que je suis trop faible. »

Hotch tourna le regard vers son supérieur qui le salua d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher vers sa nièce.

« Juliane, ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu dire l'agent Hotchner. Aujourd'hui tu es en droit de craquer, cela ne te rendra pas plus faible. Tu t'es déjà montré courageuse, personne ne t'en voudra et ta mère encore moins si tu n'y arrivais. Si pendant la cérémonie tu ne te sens plus le courage de le faire dit le à l'agent Hotchner, il te fera remplacer. »

« Oui, tante Erin. »

Hotch fut surprit par le ton employé par la jeune fille, elle qui avait toujours fait des efforts pour être polie et courtoise, même à l'instant avec lui, avait parlé à sa tante sur un ton des plus froids. Et vu le regard désolé de Mike et la petite moue qui apparut sur le visage triste de Maya, ce devait être une habitude. Il se remit en mode travail et jeta un regard à ses équipiers qui faisait le tour des personnes présentent. Il vit Morgan et Emilie se diriger discrètement vers un groupe d'Hommes qui semblaient correspondre à la description qu'ils avaient eu, il se tendit légèrement et se tourna vers Juliane. Il lui montra le groupe. Elle leva la tête et son regard s'assombrit encore un peu, mais elle fit signe de dénégation. Hotch prévint Morgan et les deux agents s'éloignèrent du groupe, et continuèrent leur passage en revue des personnes présentent. Les funérailles d'Helen Davis furent éprouvantes, comme toutes funérailles, mais le courage dont faisait preuve les deux aînés, alors qu'ils enterraient leur deuxième parent en moins, impressionna les agents présents, tout comme la présence des filles de chacune des autres victimes, même celle de la dernière.

Les funérailles n'apportèrent pas de visuel de leur suspect, ce qui étonna les agents. Cependant pendant la réception qui suivait la cérémonie, Juliane vint trouver l'agent Prentiss, qui se trouvait toujours suivit par Morgan, qui avait décidé de servir de garde du corps pendant toute la durée de l'enquête. Juliane lui montra un jeune de leur âge et lui dit :

« Voici le fils Hunter. »

Emilie regarda plus intensément et avec plus d'attention le garçon que lui montrait Juliane qui partit comme une flèche dans sa direction quand il commença à parler à Ariana. D'ailleurs un mouvement dans la pièce indiqua au membre de l'équipe que le reste du groupe des filles se dirigeaient vers les deux jeunes. Emilie sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna, elle vit que Hotch avait profité du mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle et de Morgan. Il fit signe à Morgan d'aller voir ce qui se passait, ce dernier sembla hésiter, mais après un échange de regard entre eux suffit à faire partir Morgan. Ce qui surprit Emilie qui savait que quand il avait pris une décision il avait du mal à y renoncer. Et là il avait décidé de na pas la lâcher pour pouvoir la protéger en cas de besoin. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant se diriger vers le groupe, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis aussi rapidement ? Elle senti Hotch s'approcher d'elle et lui dire :

« Il est au courant. Il est revenu te chercher hier soir pour être sûr que tu ailles bien te coucher. »

Emilie sourit en secouant la tête, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il le ferait et être plus prudente. Elle en fit d'ailleurs la réflexion à Hotch. Qui hocha légèrement la tête, il était rassuré de savoir Emilie entourait de cette façon. Il savait que maintenant que Morgan avait pris conscience de la ressemblance entre Emilie et les victimes, cette dernière ne se retrouvera jamais isolé. Il posa sa main dans son dos de façon discrète et savoura se contacte aussi longtemps que possible. Mais peu de temps après Morgan arriva et leur expliqua que c'était juste une dispute d'ado, concernant une rupture que se passe mal. Il demanda à Hotch s'il voulait lui faire faire quelque chose de particulier, mais ce dernier se contenta de dire :

« Oui, j'aimerai que tu te charges de protéger Emilie, on ne sait jamais. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant pendant que Morgan essayer de ne pas éclater de rire en se rappelant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Hotch et Emilie échangèrent un dernier regard avant que ce dernier ne reparte en direction de l'agent Strauss. Il fallait qu'il voie avec elle se qu'il fallait faire maintenant qu'elle était là. Même s'il savait que si elle voulait participer à l'enquête il faudrait lui faire comprendre de la façon la plus diplomatique possible que l'enquête était leur problème et pas le sien en ce moment. Mais quand il la vit en train de s'occuper de la plus jeune des enfants Davis, il fut rassuré, sur ce point-là. Il aperçut Rossi un peu plus loin et alla voir s'il avait quelque chose, mais en le voyant venir se dernier afficha un petit sourire, qui fit comprendre à Hotch qu'il avait un plan, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Cependant Rossi était très professionnel et ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait, cependant Hotch savait que ce n'était que partie remise. L'équipe resta encore un moment, puis voyant qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de plus, Hotch rassembla ses troupes pour les faire retourner au bureau du Shérif. Il se dirigea vers son véhicule avec Rossi pendant que Morgan, Reid et Prentiss se dirigeaient vers le deuxième 4*4. Reid était en train de parler aux deux autres de façon assez excité. Cependant en voyant les expressions soucieuses qui se peignaient sur les visages de Morgan et d'Emilie, mit la puce à l'oreille des deux agents. Reid devait avoir vu quelque chose qui venait de faire naître quelque chose à l'instant. De plus le fait que les trois jeunes agents firent demi-tour pour retourner dans la maison des Davis surprit Hotch et Rossi. Ils restèrent cependant dehors en attendant que leurs équipiers reviennent et leur expliquent la raison de leur comportement.

Pendant ce temps Reid, Emilie et Morgan cherchaient leur supérieur parmi les personnes présentent. Ils l'aperçurent avec la petite Maya, elle essayait toujours de la faire manger un peu. Emilie poussa un soupire et se dirigea vers elle, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis. Strauss leva la tête en les entendant arriver. La petite aussi remarqua la présence des agents et se jeta dans les bras d'Emilie qui se baissa rapidement pour le réceptionner, elle jeta un regard à Strauss qui ne sembla pas montrer une quelconque désapprobation. Elle se releva donc en tenant la petite contre elle, puis elle lui dit :

« Tu devrais écouter ta tante Maya, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

« Mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Maya je te propose quelque chose, tu manges quelque chose et dès que je saurais qui a fait du mal à ta maman, je viendrais te voir personnellement, d'accord. »

La petite hocha la tête et quand Emilie la reposa par terre elle se dirigea vers l'assiette que lui avait servi sa tante et se mit à manger doucement. L'agent Strauss regarda Emilie et lui souffla un merci. Morgan prit alors la parole et dit :

« Madame je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment mais je voudrais vous demander le temps que vous allez rester. »

« Je vais rester un moment pour remettre les affaires de ma sœur en place, voir le notaire pour le testament et voir ce qui va être décidé pour les enfants. »

« Madame je pense que vous ne devriez pas rester seul et sans protection. Vous correspondez au type de victime, et nous sommes inquiet quant à votre sécurité. »

« Pour aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter je vais passer la journée avec le détective Lee et je vous rejoindrai au bureau du Shérif dans la soirée, on en reparlera à ce moment-là. »

« Bien Madame. »

Ils repartirent tous les trois et en sortant ils virent Hotch et Rossi qui semblaient les attendre. Emilie se dirigea vers eux vite suivit par ses amis. Une fois en face d'eux elle leur dit :

« Reid vient de se rendre compte que l'agent Strauss correspond parfaitement au type de femme rechercher par notre tueur. Elle va passer la journée avec le détective Lee et viendra nous rejoindre quand ils se sépareront. »

Hotch hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture pendant pour retourner au bureau du shérif, mais entendit Rossi dire qu'il préférait monter en voiture avec Morgan qui conduisait de façon moins dangereuse que Hotch, celui-ci fut rapidement rejoint par Reid ce qui fit qu'Emilie dit en regardant ses amis :

« Je suppose qu'il fait que je me sacrifie pour rester avec lui. Heureusement que tu devais me servir de garde du corps Derek. »

« Tu ne risques rien avec Hotch, j'ai toute confiance en lui. »

Emilie sourit et se retourna pour aller rejoindre Hotch près du véhicule, ils échangèrent un sourire en se croisant. Leurs équipiers faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient leur faire passer des moments tous les deux, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose que Morgan les ait vu, même si tous les deux auraient voulu que leurs amis soient mis au courant d'une autre manière. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Hotch démarra. Ils savourèrent le fait de se retrouver ensemble le silence s'installa dans le véhicule, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Ce silence était apaisant et rassurant, tous deux étaient conscient qu'ils devraient parler de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, même s'ils savaient tous les deux la direction qu'ils voulaient donnés à cette relation, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se mettent d'accord ensemble. Chacun voulait prendre leurs temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître en dehors du travail et laisser à l'autre un peu d'espace dans leur vie de célibataire. Hotch plaça une de ses mains sur la cuisse de sa voisine en continuant à conduire et en gardant les yeux sur la route. Cette dernière sourit et plaça sa main sur celle de son chef en lui jetant un regard en coin. Le reste de trajet se passa dans le même silence apaisant. Quand ils arrivèrent ils restèrent à se regarder un moment avec un petit sourire avant de sortir pour reprendre le fil de leur enquête, ils étaient encore plus motivés pour finir leur enquête depuis qu'il savait qu'Helen Davis était la sœur de l'agent Strauss. Et même s'il y avait des tensions entre eux, elle avait protégé Hotch après la mort d'Haley et rien que pour cela ils lui devaient des résultats rapides. De plus elle faisait partie des leurs on ne touche pas aux leurs et à leur famille, c'était aussi une des raisons qui faisait l'efficacité de leur équipe, ils formaient une famille. Une famille à laquelle appartenait Strauss, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire contre eux.

L'équipe passa le reste de la journée à travailler sur ce qu'ils avaient, mais ils commençaient à se décourager, quand dans l'après-midi les filles des premières victimes arrivèrent avec les lettres de menace dont Juliane avait parlé la veille. Elles ne restèrent pas leur disant qu'il fallait qu'elles retournent auprès de Juliane Davis et de June Red. Reid c'était presque jetait sur les lettres, heureux d'avoir autre chose à se mettre sous la main pour essayer de faire avancer l'enquête.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Pendant que Reid lisait les lettres de menace Emilie se tourna vers Hotch et lui dit :

« J'aimerai aller avec Rossi et Morgan pour interroger les membres du groupe. Je pense que les provoquer en allant les faire interroger par une femme pourrait nous faire avancer un peu. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'allais émettre la même suggestion. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudente. »

« Promis. »

Elle se leva et se tournant vers les deux autres elle leur demanda :

« On y va. »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Emilie qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Les trois agents montèrent dans le véhicule et Morgan prit le volant puis prit la direction du bar où se trouver se groupe d'Homme de Neandertal. Emilie se trouvait près de lui en regardant par la fenêtre, Rossi sur le siège arrière resta un moment silencieux. Puis n'y tenant plus il dit :

« Je suis surprit que Hotch est accepter de te laisser aller là-bas. »

« Il sait de quoi je suis capable. Et de plus vous êtes là pour me protéger. Il me fait confiance en tant qu'agent, c'est une des choses qui font que l'on peut encore travailler ensemble. »

Rossi ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires d'Emilie. L'envoyer là-bas était une provocation pour le tueur et cela pourrait servir à le démasquer, le forcer à commettre une erreur. La décision prise pouvait mettre Emilie en danger et le fait que malgré ses sentiments pour elle, Hotch prenait ce genre de risque, ne faisait que renforcé son intention d'obtenir une dérogation pour eux, ils le méritaient tous les deux. Prentiss semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses deux collègues se demandait si elle était vraiment présente, cependant la jeune femme les surpris en se tournant vers eux et leur dit :

« Je viens d'avoir une idée. On pourrait renforcer encore accentuer la provocation en me faisant passer pour votre supérieur, ou du moins en me laissant prendre les initiatives des présentations et des questions. Si on vous en fait la réflexion je sais que vous trouverez une réponse qui les mette en rogne. »

« C'est peut-être un peu risqué quand même tu ne trouves pas ? »

« J'ai demandé à faire cette démarche parce que je voulais pousser le tueur à faire une erreur. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un autre meurtre. De toute façon vous êtes là et vous pourrez me protéger. »

« Nous ne serons pas toujours là. Imagine que nous devions nous séparer, tu pourrais te faire attaquer. Je ne veux pas prendre ce genre de risque sans en parler avec Hotch. »

Emilie soupira et fini par accepter de laisser tomber une partie de son idée, mais les trois agents sont d'accord pour faire une partie du plan, car si elle reste derrière comme une bonne petite fille, sa présence ne servirai pas à grand-chose. De plus Rossi, jouerai le rôle de l'agent qui trouverai la présence et le comportement d'Emilie inacceptable. Ce genre de chose ils le faisaient régulièrement et ne mettait pas forcément la vie d'Emilie, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà rien que par sa présence sur cette enquête. Une fois arrivé sur place Emilie sortie du véhicule en premier vite suivit par Rossi qui lui demandait de façon peu aimable de les attendre. Ce que cette dernière fit en affichant une mine froide et en leur demandant de se dépêcher sur un ton sec. Pour des gens extérieurs à l'équipe tout pourrait laisser croire que les agents Prentiss et Rossi ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Cette dernière pouvait passer pour une femme froide et arriviste, alors que Rossi lui pouvait facilement passer pour un agent à l'ancienne qui trouvait que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place au sein du bureau pour d'autre poste que celui d'infirmière. En entrant dans le bar Emilie se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas décidé, pendant que Rossi râler après ses agents non qualifiés qui pensait tout mieux savoir que les autres alors qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait dans le pantalon. Emilie se figea et se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, elle allait répliquer quand Morgan se mit entre eux en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient une enquête à finir. Dans le bar les regards c'étaient tous tourné vers eux, Emilie reprit sa marcher vers le Barman et se présenta avant de présenter ses deux collègues. Rossi avait un air mauvais la regardant poser les questions. Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, ce à quoi ils s'attendaient d'ailleurs, mais la façon dont c'était comporté Emilie envers ses collègues masculins à plusieurs reprises semblait avoir atteint son objectif. Ils remontèrent dans le véhicule mais pendant que Morgan mettait le contact, Emilie vit trois hommes sortirent du bar. Pendant le trajet de retour Morgan remarqua qu'ils étaient suivis. Rossi prit son portable et appela Hotch pour le prévenir qu'ils risquaient d'y avoir des problèmes. Emilie se tendit légèrement, elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle était prête à tout pour résoudre cette enquête, elle faisait assez confiance au membre de l'équipe pour être sûr qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber et qu'ils seraient là pour la protéger en cas de nécessité. Le portable d'Emilie sonna, quand elle vit que c'était Hotch qui l'appelait elle se détendit instantanément. Elle répondit :

« On a tout mis en place sur le parking. Tu laisses sortir en premier Morgan et Rossi et tu fais semblant de chercher quelque chose dans la voiture. Quand nous seront tous en place tu recevras un message pour te dire que tu peux sortir. Et ne t'inquiète pas des membres de la police seront caché dans les véhicules autours de la seule place qui reste pour Morgan, au cas où il se passe quelque chose avant que tu ne sortes du véhicule. »

« Très bien. Je vous fais confiance à tous. Merci de m'avoir appelé. »

Ce coup de téléphone avait rassuré Emilie, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait dans l'équipe, le fait d'entendre Hotch lui avait fait du bien. Derek regarda Emilie pendant que Rossi était au téléphone avec Reid. Il eut un sourire en la voyant se détendre légèrement après le coup de téléphone. Il restait cependant inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Emilie venait de se mettre en dangers et même si c'était arrivé d'autre fois, et à d'autre il avait l'impression que cette fois si c'était différent. Il était sûr qu'il y aurait eu un autre moyen de trouver des preuves que d'aller provoquer ces hommes, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela aurait été aussi rapide. Car là trois hommes allaient être arrêté pour avoir essayé de s'en prendre à un agent fédéral, du moins il espérait que ce ne sera que pour une tentative. La confiance que son amie avait en eux lui permit cependant de rester professionnel, contrairement à ce qui c'était passé quelque mois avant à L.A. Rossi lui indiqua l'endroit où il devait se garer, une fois arrivé sur le parking du bureau du shérif. Ils sortirent tous les deux, non sans avoir jeté un dernier à leur équipière, et en espérant la revoir en pleine forme après tout ça. Emilie attendit que ses équipiers entrent dans le bureau du shérif en faisant semblant de ranger des papiers. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et sorti du véhicule à son tour. Elle se sentit suivit et observé mais fit comme si de rien n'était et elle poursuivit sa route avant d'être arrêté par une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna et se trouva face aux hommes qui étaient sortie derrière eux du bar. Elle vit que l'un d'eux tenait un couteau et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir son arme. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, des armes furent braqué sur eux, ils furent emmenés alors que Hotch et Reid rester en arrièrent près d'Emilie. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement, cependant en croisant le regard de Hotch son soulagement se transforma en inquiétude, il y avait de la colère dans son regard. Mais elle n'allait pas arrêter de prendre des risques si ça pouvait résoudre une enquête, de plus à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient l'avion ils risquaient de ne pas revenir, elle c'était faite à cette idée. Elle soutint donc son regard et Hotch se contenta de lui dire :

« Nous parlerons de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il était très inquiet quand Morgan nous a prévenu de ce qui se passait. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, tu as pris de grand risque, mais c'était nécessaire, Morgan et Rossi sont d'accord et Rossi arrivera surement à le calmer. »

Emilie fit un petit sourire à Reid, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hotch d'être en colère à lors qu'elle lui avait promis d'être prudente. Elle poussa un soupire et alla observer ses collègues interroger les hommes qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle. Hotch se trouvait avec l'un d'entre eux, elle le fixa et se senti étrange en le regardant faire. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, il était dur certes et pouvait être très mauvais quand il jouait la comédie mais là c'était différent. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Rossi, elle supposa donc que Reid et Morgan étaient en train d'interroger les deux autres. Rossi passa un bras sur son épaule geste qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Elle savait qu'il voulait la réconforter, lui aussi avait dû avoir peur. Elle le regarda et dit :

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais écouté Aaron. »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, on avait besoin de quelque chose pour les arrêter. Sur ceux qui ont essayer de s'en prendre à toi se trouve Hunter. »

« C'est lequel ? »

« Celui avec Hotch. »

Emilie prit son portable et demanda à Hotch de vérifier ses bras. Après avoir lu le message Hotch leva la tête et fit ce que lui demandait Emilie. Cette dernière eut un sourire en voyant apparaître le tatouage que le suspect avait sur le bras gauche. Un diable vert ressemblant étrangement au dessin fait par la petite Maya. Rossi la regarda et dit :

« Bien vu il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre ce tatouage en photo et à la montrer à Maya Davis. Avec un peu de chance elle le reconnaîtra et ça nous permettra de chercher d'autre preuve chez lui. »

Pendant ce temps Hotch, qui était sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire pour les rejoindre, c'était positionner devant Emilie, cette dernière avait tant bien que mal supporté son regard. Elle savait qu'il avait des raisons d'être en colère, mais elle avait eu raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pour ça elle n'allait pas s'en excuser, il fallait qu'elle continue à faire son boulot. Il la surprit cependant en la prenant dans ses bras, elle répondit son étreinte, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le baisé qu'ils échangèrent était empreint de tout le soulagement et l'amour que pouvait ressentir Hotch à ce moment. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait ça et savait que cela faisait partie de son travail comme lui avait fait remarquer Rossi peu avant. Quand ils se séparèrent Hotch garda encore un peu Emilie contre lui. Il avait du mal à la relâcher mais savait que Strauss n'allait pas tarder à arriver et que leurs collègues ne pourraient pas la retenir très longtemps. Ils se détachèrent donc mais avant de la laisser partir rejoindre les autres il lui dit :

« Evite de me faire trop ce genre de peur trop souvent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le ferais que si nécessaire. Mais je ne te promets pas de ne pas recommencer. »

« Je sais, ça fait partie de ton travail. »

Ils se sourirent et se décidèrent à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre leur collègue qui comme prévu discuté avec Strauss qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Avec elle se trouvait ses deux enfants et ses trois neveux. Hotch remarqua tout de suite que les deux filles semblaient très proche, mais en revanche que Juliane se tenait le plus loin possible de son cousin et de son frère, alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle avait montré une grande affection pour lui. Il c'était surement passé quelque chose qui ne devait pas être du gout de la jeune fille. Il trouvait surprenant la façon dont elle avait géré la mort de sa mère et l'enquête qui s'en suivit en montrant peu de ses sentiments, alors que depuis l'arrivée de sa tante, on pouvait presque lire en elle rien qu'en voyant les expressions de son visage. Il se tourna vers Rossi et dit :

« Dave tu t'occupes de faire faire les photos du tatouage de notre suspect. »

Rossi hocha la tête et se tourna vers Emilie en lui faisant signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit de manière rapide. Hotch quant à lui se tourna vers son supérieur et lui dit :

« Madame nous aurons des photos de tatouage à montrer à votre plus jeune nièce. »

« C'est vraiment obligatoire ? »

« Non, ils font ça juste parce qu'ils sont sadiques. Tu devrais le savoir se sont tes hommes. » Répliqua Juliane de façon sarcastique.

« Juliane, tais-toi s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment. On réglera nos différents plutard. » Lui dit Strauss de façon lasse, ce qui étonna Hotch ayant l'habitude de la voir dur et forte. En même temps elle venait d'enterrer sa sœur, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Strauss se retournait vers lui pour avoir la réponse que Juliane avait interrompu. Il poussa un soupir et dit :

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Maya est notre seul témoin. Si nous avions eu un autre choix jamais nous ne lui aurions demandé de faire ça. »

Strauss soupira et jeta un regard Juliane qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa fille. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Tu en pense quoi ? »

Juliane surprise la regarda et mit un moment avant de lui dire :

« Maya y arrivera si elle se trouve avec l'agent Prentiss. C'est elle qui l'a fait reparler. »


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Morgan et Reid n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. L'agent spécial Strauss, qui pouvait être la pire des garces quand elle le voulait, se laisser faire par une ado de 15 ans. Bon c'était sa nièce, mais quand même ce n'était pas dans son caractère, ils échangèrent un regard et s'apprêtèrent à partir de façon discrète quand ils entendirent la dernière phrase de Juliane. Là ils se figèrent et jetèrent un regard à Strauss, qui sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Puis elle se tourna vers Hotch pour lui signifier son accord. Les deux autres agents ne savaient plus réellement où se mettre, ils n'avaient qu'une envie trouver une excuse pour pouvoir rejoindre leurs équipiers.

Pendant ce temps-là Prentiss et Rossi suivaient de loin ce qui se passait avec Strauss. Eux aussi étaient surpris par le comportement de Juliane, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu se comporter de la sorte. Emilie avait l'impression que l'arrivé de sa tante avait fait rompre les digues qui maintenaient sa révolte face à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle en fit la remarque à Rossi qui lui dit :

« C'est surement le cas. Elle a tenu jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de sa famille prenne le relais auprès de sa sœur. »

« Elle en a surement besoin pour faire son deuil, mais je plein franchement Strauss. Elle ne va pas avoir la vie facile. »

« Tu plains la personne qui pourrait t'empêcher de vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes. »

« Je ferais en sorte que ce soit possible. Si pour cela je dois changer d'équipe je le ferais. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je peux pour rester avec vous. »

« Nous serons là pour vous soutenir. Vous méritez d'être heureux, et je sais que vous le serez ensemble, rien qu'à vous voir en ce moment, on peut sentir que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Emilie lui fit un petit sourire, le fait de savoir que ses amis les soutiennent, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Emilie allait retourner rejoindre les autres quand Rossi la retint et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu étais obligé de faire ce que tu as fait pour faire avancer l'enquête, mais évite de te mettre en danger de façon inutile comme tu le faisais avant. »

« J'essayerai mais je ne dis pas que j'y arriverai. C'est ma façon de travailler et Hotch l'a toujours su. »

Rossi ne dit rien, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient l'avion il y avait un risque qu'ils ne rentrent pas. Et si Emilie passait son temps à faire attention il y avait un risque qu'elle ne soit plus aussi efficace. C'est en prenant des risques calculés que Morgan et elle fonctionnaient et c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient efficaces. Rossi lui sourit, puis ils rejoignirent les autres pour le plus grand soulagement de Reid et Morgan. Hotch se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Prentiss quand les photos seront faites il faudrait qu'avec Morgan tu les montres à Maya, pour qu'elle les reconnaissent. »

« Très bien je vais demander à Garcia de m'envoyer d'autre photo de tatouage, pour mettre nos photos au milieu. »

« Fait ça et demande aussi d'autre photo au shérif. »

Emilie parti suivit de Morgan pour faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Morgan remarqua qu'elle était repartie en mode travail tout comme Hotch. Si Strauss voyait quelque chose c'est qu'elle était plus douée qu'il ne le pensait. Morgan se tourna vers elle pendant qu'elle demandait des photos de tatouages. Elle était vraiment très professionnelle cependant, il remarqua qu'à un moment elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de Hotch qui se tenait près de Juliane et discutait avec elle. Il la vit sourire et puis se remettre à chercher dans les photos des photos qui pourraient correspondre au tatouage qu'avait vu Maya. Morgan se mit à chercher avec elle, ils firent une sélection, puis Morgan appela Garcia et lui demanda de trouver des tatouages qui pourraient ressembler à celui qu'avait vu la petite Davis. Ils furent rejoints peu après par Reid et Rossi, qui en avaient marre de rester avec une Strauss dépressive et une ado en colère. Hotch remarqua que ses collègues c'était réuni, on sentait que l'affaire arrivé à son terme, il remarqua qu'Emilie avait son masque de travail, se masque derrière lequel elle cachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et elle était très doué pour ça et peu de personne pouvait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il soupira, c'était une des choses qu'ils avaient en commun, même si elle les montrait plus que lui, il lui arrivait de sourire pendant le travail, et elle ne mettait que rarement son masque quand elle se trouvait qu'avec les membres de l'équipe, entre autres au bureau. Chose que lui ne faisait pas, il laissait tomber son masque que quand il se trouvait avec son fils et en ce moment avec Emilie. Il se tourna vers Juliane pour discuter un peu avec elle, il appréciait cette jeune fille, elle avait une grande force de caractère et les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu l'avait fait grandir un peu trop vite, cependant elle avait réussi à garder une partie de son innocence d'ado de 15 ans, son comportement actuel avec sa tante le montrait clairement. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que le testament de sa mère avait déjà était ouvert et qu'il impliquait la séparation des trois enfants. Mike retournerait finir ses études, Juliane partirait vivre avec sa tante et la petite Maya, elle resterait ici vivre avec le détective Lee. Juliane semblait triste de ce fait mais sa cousine lui fit remarquer que sa mère avait fait ça par rapport aux attentes et aux caractères de chacun d'eux. De plus il était prévu depuis un moment que Juliane aille finir son lycée chez sa tante, pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle envisageait plutard. C'est cette phrase qui fit comprendre à Hotch le véritable problème de Juliane. Son visage se ferma et elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa tante qui parlait avec Mike. Il semblerait que Juliane et sa tante ne soit pas dans les meilleurs termes. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Ta tante à surement de nombreux défauts, mais elle sera surement d'une grande aide pour toi. De plus je ne pense pas que ta mère aurait pris ce genre de décision si ce n'était pas le meilleur pour toi. »

« Je sais mais je n'arriverai jamais à m'entendre avec elle. »

Sa cousine eut un petit sourire ironique et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne la verras pas beaucoup, en plus vu ce qui est prévu pour toi, tu ne passeras pas beaucoup de temps à la maison non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Maman t'a trouvé un lycée avec une équipe de foot féminin de haut niveau. Et ils ont un problème de gardien depuis un moment. Ils sont très intéressés par ton dossier. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à entrer dans l'équipe. »

Juliane regarda sa cousine surprise puis elle regarda sa tante avec un regard nouveau. Hotch sourit et lui dit :

« Tu vois, ta tante n'est pas une personne qui fait souffrir volontairement les gens qu'elle aime. Elle est juste comme chaque membre du BAU, un peu rude. »

Juliane eut un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers sa tante. Elle lui toucha le bras avant de se jeter dans ses bras. D'abord surprise Strauss répondit à son étreinte avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant à Hotch, qui hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son équipe. En arrivant il vit que Morgan et Emilie avait reçu les photos de Garcia, et préparé un tapissage (NdA : je ne sais pas si ça se dit pour les tatouages, mais je n'avais pas d'autre mots). Ils levèrent à peine les yeux quand il arriva près d'eux, ce qui lui fit un peu mal de la part d'Emilie, il n'en laissa rien paraître car en même temps il était fier de son comportement professionnel. Il se tourna vers les deux autres membres de son équipe et dit :

« Trouvez un moyen de garder les trois hommes que nous avons arrêté. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent recommencer et surtout que notre suspect se retrouve dans les rues. »

Rossi et Reid hochèrent la tête et Reid appela Garcia pour trouver un moyen de les garder le plus longtemps possible, même si la tentative d'agression contre Prentiss devrait normalement suffire. Hotch se tourna ensuite vers Morgan et Prentiss pour voir où ils en étaient. Il fut surpris de les voir se disputer sur les photos à mettre. Puis se rappela que c'était un des moyens qu'ils avaient de faire retomber la pression. Emilie ne devait pas forcément avoir envie de faire revivre à une enfant de 5 ans le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu peu avant en voyant sa mère se faire tuer. De ce fait Morgan devait essayer de la calmer, il lui en fut reconnaissant, sachant que lui de pouvait pas le faire en ce moment. Il les interrompu et leurs dit :

« Vous avancez ou vous êtes trop occupée à faire les enfants. »

Emilie lança un regard noir à Morgan avant de répondre :

« Dès que Derek aura grandi on pourra avancer un peu plus rapidement. »

« Je fais ça pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te remettes à faire des cauchemars. »

« Arrête avec ça. Je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux. »

Derek secoua la tête et dit :

« Bon mettons-nous plus sérieusement au travail. Parce que sinon on n'aura jamais fini à temps. »

Hotch les regarda se remettre au travail et comme l'avait dit Morgan ils s'y mirent sérieusement. Hotch remarqua que quand ils tous les deux ils étaient très efficaces, ils travaillaient parfaite osmose. Il sourit intérieurement et les regarda travailler encore un peu avant de sentir une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Strauss. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

« Votre équipe travail bien ensemble. Ils sont en parfaite harmonie. Ils savent aussi décompresser légèrement et discrètement pendant une mission. »

« Oui, mais cette enquête est dur pour tout le monde. Et je sais que s'ils ont réagi de cette manière c'est qu'ils en avaient besoin pour tenir tout le temps de l'enquête. Ils ne le font pas systématiquement. »

« Ce n'était pas une critique. Je me doute que l'agent Prentiss ne doit pas être très alaise. Interroger une enfant de 5 ans qui est le seul témoin d'une série de meurtre ne doit pas être de tout repos. »

« En effet, les interrogatoires de votre nièce ont marqué l'agent Prentiss. Mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer l'équipe est en parfaite harmonie et pas que dans le travail. Nous sommes une famille, et nous nous connaissons assez pour savoir quand l'un d'entre nous a besoin de faire une pause et dans ce cas la personne qui en a besoin peut compter sur le reste de l'équipe pour l'aider. »

« Comme l'agent Morgan vient de le faire pour l'agent Prentiss ? »

« Comme l'agent Morgan le fait pour l'agent Prentiss depuis que votre nièce lui à donner son premier dessin. »

Erin Strauss observa encore un moment cette équipe qu'elle avait failli détruire et qui était en ce moment en train de se démener pour trouver des preuves pour que sa nièce n'est pas à témoigner lors du procès de l'assassin de sa mère. Ou du moins que le témoignage qu'elle pourrait apporter ne soit pas la seule preuve qu'il y ait. (NdA : j'ai un doute sur la conjugaison, mais mon correcteur d'ortho, dur l'ordi, me le remet comme ça donc je laisse.) Elle remercia le ciel ne n'avoir pas réussi. Cette équipe était vraiment la meilleure et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'une autre équipe s'occupe de cette enquête. Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans l'autre camp, celui des familles des victimes, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eu tort de s'en prendre à eux. Ce qu'elle leur avait reproché faisait justement d'eux la meilleure équipe.

Le lendemain Erin Strauss arriva avec ses nièces au bureau du Shérif. Juliane avait décrété qu'elle passerait le temps qui lui reste avant de rentrer avec sa tante, auprès de sa tante. Dès que Maya aperçut l'agent Prentiss elle se précipita vers elle. Emilie se baissa pour la réceptionner, et lui dit quelque chose que Erin ne put entendre mais de voir le sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de la petite elle savait qu'elle était en de bonne main. Cependant que l'agent Hotchner Apparut le sourire qu'affichait l'agent Prentiss se figea et en soupirant elle posa Maya par terre et jeta un regard vers Strauss qui comprenant que le tapissage de tatouage allait commençait arriva près de sa nièce et de son agent.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

La petite regardait Emilie avec un regard surprit, puis elle regarda sa tante et sa sœur qui venaient d'arriver. Sa vie avait été transformée et pas dans le bon sens. Son papa et sa maman lui manquaient et maintenant sa grande sœur allait partir loin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, elle voulait que tout revienne comme avant, mais Juliane lui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible. Maya était intelligente et très réfléchit pour son âge et elle savait qu'elle devrait maintenant vivre sans sa grande sœur tout le temps avec elle et sans son papa et sa maman.

Emilie poussa un soupir lui expliqua ce qu'elle aurait à faire. La petite Maya la regarda avec ses grands yeux tristes, mais hocha la tête en lui disant d'une petite voix qu'elle avait compris. Puis Emilie lui montra Hotch et lui dit de le suivre. Maya la regarda et lui demanda si elle ne restait pas avec elle. Emilie lui dit qu'elle serait avec sa tante et sa sœur dans la pièce mais qu'elle devait montrer le tatouage qu'elle avait vu à l'agent Hotchner. Hotch avait du mal à retenir son sourire en voyant Emilie expliquer la situation à la petite Maya Davis. C'était Emilie qui avait demandé de ne pas être l'agent responsable du tapissage. Elle chercher à éviter que l'avocat du suspect puisse dire lors du procès qu'elle avait influencé le témoin et elle avait proposé que ce soit l'un des trois agents qui n'avait pas eu de contact avec elle. Cette idée était plus que bonne étant donné les liens qui c'était tissé entre elle et la petite et le fait que Morgan ait été présent pendant plusieurs interrogatoires fait qu'Emilie avait objecté quand Hotch l'avait proposé. Cette affaire semblait la marquer énormément et elle ne voulait pas que leur travail puisse être soumis à caution, ce qui pourrait faire libérer le suspect en cas de manque de preuve. Toute l'équipe avait été surprise par la détermination dont elle faisait preuve. C'est pour ça que Hotch avait décidé de s'occuper du tapissage lui-même. Il vit Emilie s'approcher de lui en tenant la petite par la main, derrière il vit une approbation des décisions prises dans le regard de l'agent Strauss. Ce qui le rassura, même s'il ne l'avait pas demandé, il savait comment gérer son enquête seul, sauf que là il aura bientôt besoin d'elle. Il se pencha vers Maya et lui demanda si elle était prête, un hochement de tête lui répondit et il prit la main que la petite lui tendit et se dirigea vers le bureau où avait été installé les photos, Emilie, Strauss et Juliane les suivirent, mais restèrent à distance tout comme l'avocat du suspect qui était arrivé un peu avant. Hotch se pencha vers Maya et lui dit :

« Regarde bien toutes les photos et prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Si tu ne reconnais pas le dessin dont tu as parlé à Emilie ce n'est pas grave d'accord. »

L'avocat de Hunter commençait à s'impatienter demandait que l'on active le rythme, mais Emilie lui fit remarquer que le témoin était une enfant de cinq ans. Hotch lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle avait la main sur l'épaule de Juliane, il se reporta son attention sur la plus jeunes des deux sœurs Davis qui affichait un petit air concentré sur le visage. Cette expression lui fit penser à Jack, il avait la même quand il avait à faire face à un problème particulièrement ardu. Cependant en observant les expressions de Maya il vit que la petite avait reconnu le tatouage, cependant elle fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et regarda toutes les photos. Elle se tourna vers Hotch qui se pencha vers elle. Elle tendit sa petite main vers la photo représentant le tatouage de Hunter et la tandis à Hotch en lui disant :

« C'est le dessin qu'avait le monsieur qui a fait du mal à ma maman. »

« Tu es sur Maya, c'est très important. »

« Oui je suis sûr que c'est se dessin là que j'ai vu. »

Juliane se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, la petite la regarda et lui dit :

« Tu vois je vais bien, tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi. »

« Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi petite sœur, c'est mon travail. »

Maya passa ses petits bras autour du coup de sa grande sœur et se serra contre elle sous le regard attendrit de leur tante. Hotch rejoignit Emilie et ils sortirent pour aller retrouver le reste de l'équipe qui attendait le résultat du tapissage. Quand ils furent tous réuni, Hotch mit sur la table la photo et leur dit :

« Elle l'a reconnu sans aucune hésitation. On tient notre mandat, j'appelle un juge sur le champ. Pendant ce temps Reid va interroger Hunter sur les meurtres. »

Reid se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire Rossi fit un signe vers la salle d'observation. Hotch hocha la tête et Rossi se dirigea vers cette salle pour observer l'interrogatoire. Emilie et Morgan discutait de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient trouver chez Hunter, pendant que Hotch était au téléphone avec un juge qui accepta de signer un mandat et de le leur faxer. Il raccrocha et s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

« Vous irez avec le détective Lee fouiller sa maison et son véhicule dès que le mandat sera là, je vais rejoindre Dave observer l'interrogatoire. »

Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit Dave qui sourit en le voyant arriver et lui dit :

« Tu fuis encore Prentiss, je pensais pourtant que vous aviez dépassé ce stade. »

« On le fait tous les deux d'un commun accord. On préfère éviter que Strauss nous voie trop ensemble pour le moment. »

« Vous vous comportez de façon normale depuis qu'elle est arrivé je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse remarquer quoique ce soit. »

« Nous ne sommes pas rester une journée entière à nous comporter de cette façon hier et nous ne voulons pas tenter le diable. Du moins Emilie ne le veut pas. »

Dave sourit, il savait ce que Hotch avait pensé faire en rentrant s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de dérogation pour lui et Emilie. Mais avec la décision qu'elle venait de prendre elle ne le laissera pas faire. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque :

« Tu ne pourras pas démissionner de ton poste de chef si vous ne pouvez pas avoir de dérogation. »

Hotch se contenta de soupirer en se concentrant sur l'interrogatoire mener par Reid que n'apporté que peut pour le moment. Hotch décida alors de changer de plan, il se tourna vers Rossi et lui dit :

« Tu t'es fait passer pour quelqu'un qui pense comme lui, quand tu es allé avec Morgan et Emilie au bar ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Je vais prendre la place de Reid. »

Pendant ce temps le détective Lee et le mandat étant arrivé, Morgan et Emilie était parti pour fouiller le véhicule et la maison de Hunter. Tout se trouvait chez lui car c'est un ami qui l'avait emmené au bar ce jour-là. Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui ils trouvèrent présent la petite amie actuelle de Hunter, et les deux enfants de ce dernier vivant encore chez lui. Pendant qu'Emilie et Lee fouillaient la maison à la recherche d'indice, Morgan lui s'occupait de la camionnette. Il trouva des taches suspectes au niveau du siège conducteur. Il appela le bureau du shérif pour demander ce que faisait l'équipe de la police scientifique. Cette dernière arriva peu après et identifia les taches trouvées comme des taches de sang humain. Emilie de son côté trouva un album avec des coupures de journal concernant les filles des victimes. Elle trouva aussi quelque chose qui la surprit, des bijoux portant les initiales des victimes. Hors personnes n'avaient parlé de ses bijoux, de plus ils étaient tous identique, il s'agissait d'un pendentif en or et en forme de drapeau. Il y avait aussi des bijoux qui avaient été volé dans les casiers des filles quand elles étaient à leur entrainement. Les filles l'avaient signalé mais personne n'avait fait le rapprochement. Le détective Lee lui avait trouvé différent couteau qui pourrait correspondre à l'arme du crime, sur deux d'entre eux se trouvait encore un peu de sang. En continuant à chercher Emilie trouva un album photo caché sous le matelas, en l'ouvrant elle découvrit des photos des victimes avec le nom de chacune d'elles en haut de chaque page leur étant consacré, ce qui écœura le plus Emilie fut les dernières photos de chacune des victimes. Elle les représentait juste avant et après les meurtres. Ils y avaient également des photos concernant les filles des victimes. Les deux agents et le policier se retrouvèrent et mirent en commun leur découverte. Emilie prit son téléphone et appela son supérieur, elle était encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle n'avait beau rien montrer les photos de certain des meurtres l'ébranlait, et quand elle entendit sa voix elle se calma presque immédiatement. Elle lui dit ce qu'ils avaient découvert pour aider au niveau de l'interrogatoire, il la remercia et raccrocha rapidement pour transmettre ce qu'il venait de d'apprendre. Alors qu'ils allaient repartirent un des policiers qui fouillait la chambre avec Emilie les appela et leur montra deux autres albums avec des photos de femmes inconnues. Cependant les dernières photos montraient clairement ce qui leurs étaient arrivé. Chaque album contenait les photos de sept femmes, les noms de ses femmes se trouvaient inscrit au-dessus comme pour l'album des victimes connus. Morgan appela Garcia pour savoir si les corps de ses femmes avaient été retrouvés, pendant qu'Emilie rappelait Hotch pour l'informer des dernières découvertes. Le détective Lee lui regarda les noms inscrit au-dessus des photos, puis pâlit Morgan le remarque et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Lee le regarda et lui dit en montrant le premier album :

« Je reconnais deux des noms qui se trouve dans cet album. C'est deux femmes ont disparues il y a vingt ans. C'était peu avant qu'Helen ne revienne dans la région avec son mari et son fils. Ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque, Helen a même hésité à revenir. On n'a jamais su ce qu'elles étaient devenues et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé de corps. »

Puis il montra le deuxième album et continua :

« Quant à ces femmes, c'est la même chose sauf que les disparitions dates d'il y a dix ans. Comme on n'avait jamais trouvé de corps on n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Pour cette série il n'a pas caché les corps, de plus une partie de ses femmes avaient des vies dissolues et on a pensé que c'était des disparitions volontaires. »

Emilie qui se trouvait toujours au téléphone avec Hotch resta muette un moment, ce qui inquiéta ce dernier qui dut l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui réponde pour lui répéter ce que venait de leur apprendre le détective Lee. Hotch leur demanda de revenir tous les trois avec les albums et de laisser les policiers qui étaient avec eux finir de fouiller la maison. Pendant le trajet de retour le détective Lee resta silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Emilie fit par lui dire :

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ses disparitions et ses meurtres étaient lié. Le profil des victimes est totalement différent. »

« Peut-être, mais nous n'aurions pas dû abandonner. Ces femmes avaient autant le droit à la justice que les femmes qui se sont retrouvées être les victimes cette fois ci. »

Morgan le regarda et lui dit :

« D'après ce que vous venez de me dire, il est normal que vous ayez pensez ça. J'ai moi-même était dans la police et au bout d'un moment on abandonne de rechercher les femmes menant ce genre de vie et qui disparaissent, quand on commence à faire des recherches. »

« Je veux bien croire dans les grandes villes, mais chez nous ! Nous aurions dû faire un peu plus. Certaines familles nous ont soutenu que ce ne pouvait pas être des fugues, nous aurions dû les croire. »

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez avec ce que vous aviez. Nous n'aurions pas rapproché ses disparitions des meurtres non plus. »

Emilie et Morgan échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le détective Lee s'en voulait car arrêter Hunter plus tôt aurait pu sauver la vie d'Helen Davis. Elle était son amie d'enfance, ils travaillent ensemble depuis que cette dernière était revenue dans les environs. Lee était le parrain de Juliane et l'avait vu perdre en quelques mois son père et sa mère. Quoiqu'ils pourraient dire ils n'arriveraient pas à lui enlever se sentiment de culpabilité, et se pourrait être dangereux pour la suite des événements il faudrait le surveiller pendant le reste de l'enquête.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Hotch surveillait l'arrivé de ses deux agents, pour le moment Dave n'avait réussi à faire avouer à Hunter que les raisons de sa tentative d'agression envers Emilie. Il était d'ailleurs content d'avoir échappé à cet interrogatoire, car Hunter c'était mis à débiter ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire et Hotch avait senti des envi de meurtre monter en lui. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de faire partir de son esprit ce qu'avait dit leur suspect. Le véhicule arriva et Hotch remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Morgan et Emilie semblaient tendu, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû et le détective Lee semblait perdu, sa période de deuil semblait mal se passer, ce qui pourrait poser un problème pour le reste de l'enquête. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui le téléphone de Morgan se mit à sonner et ce dernier se mit de côté pour répondre, le détective Lee passa rapidement à côté de lui et rentra sans un regard pour ce qui l'entourait. Emilie s'approcha de Hotch et lui dit :

« Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ses disparitions. Il a enquêté sur plusieurs d'entre elles. »

« Il est à surveiller. »

Emilie hocha la tête regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de se rapprocher de Hotch qui lui attrapa la main. Ces simples gestes ils les savouraient, car pour le moment c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Morgan arriva peu après et dit :

« Garcia a confirmé nos doutes les 14 premières victimes ont toutes le même profil. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a changé de type de victime. »

« Pas forcément. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Emilie qui expliqua :

« Hunter choisi ses victimes par rapport à leur comportement. Quand ils estiment qu'une femme ne se comporte pas comme il estime qu'une femme devrait le faire, elle peut être une victime potentielle. Le comportement libertin de ses femmes ne va pas plus avec l'idée qu'il se fait de la place d'une femme que si elle se trouve dans la police. »

Hotch et Morgan échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Emilie. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, la différence principale entre les deux types de victime étaient les risques qu'il prenait en s'attaquant à des femmes qui pouvaient se défendre. Emilie les surprendrait toujours par son esprit, c'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait plu à Hotch. Ils se décidèrent à entrer et Hotch et Emilie durent se lâcher les mains à regret. Ils voulaient rester professionnel et pour cela ils devaient garder une certaine distance, leur sentiment ne devait pas s'interposer par rapport à leur travail c'était la seule façon pour que l'équipe ne soit pas séparée. Hotch se tourna vers Morgan et lui donna les albums en lui disant :

« Il est temps de faire monter la pression. Va rejoindre Rossi et poursuit l'interrogatoire avec lui. »

Emilie alla rejoindre Reid dans l'observatoire, pour regarder ce qui se passait. Morgan n'était pas encore entré en scène et Hunter était encore dans ses délires, mais il avait arrêté de dire ce qu'il aurait voulu faire à Prentiss. Reid s'approcha d'Emilie et lui dit :

« Tu crois vraiment que vous arriverez à lui faire dire où se trouve les autres corps ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais on peut toujours essayer. Au moins pour les familles, elles ont besoin de ça car ça fait trop longtemps qu'elles sont en recherche de réponse. »

Hotch entra à ce moment-là dans l'observatoire en même temps que Morgan dans la salle d'interrogatoire et jeta violemment les albums sur la table devant Hunter. Ce dernier eut un sourire en voyant ses œuvres, il en était fier et ça tous les agents pouvaient le voir. Emilie poussa un soupire ça fierté serait peut-être le moyen de le faire tomber et de retrouver toutes les autres victimes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'observatoire et Reid alla ouvrir et Strauss entra dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers Hotch et lui dit :

« J'aimerai savoir si vous avez encore besoin de Juliane. Je voudrais pouvoir la ramener rapidement chez moi. »

Hotch et Emilie échangèrent un regard et Hotch dit en se tournant vers Strauss :

« Pour le moment nous n'en avons plus besoin mais je pense qu'au moment du procès il faudra qu'elle témoigne de ce qu'elle nous a dit. »

« Elle reviendra pour le procès. »

Elle sorti de la pièce et les trois agents présents se regardèrent surpris. Strauss semblait un peu perdu et jamais elle n'avait laissé filtrer le moindre sentiment sauf peut-être avec Hotch après la mort d'Haley. Pendant ce temps Morgan et Rossi semblaient ne pas arriver à faire parler Hunter, et cela semblait exaspérer Morgan, mais cela pouvait également être dans sa technique. Emilie se concentra sur ce qui se passait et remarqua un geste que fit le suspect, elle se tourna vers Reid et lui dit :

« Reid vient voir son comportement il y a un truc qui me gêne mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. »

Reid se mit près d'elle et regarda attentivement ce que faisait Hunter. Puis il prit son portable et envoya un message à Rossi qui resté un peu en retrait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Emilie et lui dit :

« Tu as raison il tique dès que l'on parle de ses premières victimes, elles doivent être dans un lieu qui pourrait le relier à lui au même titre que ses photos. »

Hotch était resté en retrait et regardé ses deux agents. Une fois encore ils fonctionnaient à merveille se servant des compétences de chaque membre. Ils se connaissaient tous assez pour savoir lequel serait le plus à même de répondre à la question qu'il se pose. Une fois encore il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix d'entamer une relation avec Emilie, mais quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui ses doutes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Il prit son portable et sorti pour appeler des équipes pour fouiller toutes les propriétés et tous les terrains de Hunter. Quand il rentra de nouveau dans l'observatoire, il fut surpris d'interrompre une discussion entre Reid et Emilie. Ils se turent dès qu'il entra dans la pièce ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il mit cela de côté pour le moment, il pourrait essayer d'interroger Emilie sur ce sujet plus tard. Il se rapprocha d'eux et se positionna près d'Emilie qui lança un regard à Reid qui lui répondit par un regard amusé. Emilie poussa un soupire et sembla se déconcentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Hotch fit de même et regarda ses équipiers qui essayaient toujours de faire parler leur suspect.

Emilie de son côté continué à réfléchir à ce que Reid venait de lui dire. Elle faisait semblant d'écouter et de suivre l'interrogatoire que menait ses équipiers mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur de ce que sa relation avec Hotch pourrait entrainer pour le reste de l'équipe. Et Reid avait beau dire qu'avec Rossi et Morgan, ils se chargeaient de leur obtenir une dérogation, elle restait inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que Hotch gâche sa carrière pour elle tout comme elle sait qu'il ne voudra pas qu'elle le privilégie par rapport à sa carrière. Elle poussa un second soupire et réussi à chasser ses pensé pour le moment et avec beaucoup d'effort à se concentré sur ce qui se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle était troublée de la présence d'Hotch à ses côtés après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Reid.

Pendant ce temps Morgan et Rossi essayaient toujours de faire parler Hunter. Après avoir eu le message de Reid, Rossi s'approcha de Hunter et lui dit :

« Vous devriez nous dire à se trouve les corps. Nous savons que les corps de vos premières victimes se trouvent dans un endroit qui pourrait nous mener à vous. Alors nous allons fouiller tous vos terrains et toutes vos propriétés. Nous finirons par trouver, alors faites nous gagner du temps et dites-nous ce que nous voulons savoir. »

Hunter sembla un peu décontenancé mais se reprit rapidement en disant :

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que je suis responsable de ça. »

« Nous avons vos albums avec des photos de femmes au moment de leur mort. Vous croyez vraiment que nous avons besoin de plus de preuve contre vous ? Pensez au moins aux familles de vos victimes et dites-nous ce que nous voulons savoir. »

« Ces familles sont mieux sans ses femmes qui ne savait rester à leur place. Exactement comme votre collègue. Personne ne semble comprendre que de laisser tant de pouvoir aux femmes, va nous mener à notre perte. »

Morgan commençait à en avoir marre de ce discours et lui dit :

« C'est pourtant elle qui a réussi à vous trouver. »

« C'est moi qui me suis jeté dans vos bras en voulant la remettre à sa place. »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit allée vous provoquer. Elle est bien plus intelligente et que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Alors dite nous ce que nous voulons savoir. Où sont les corps manquants ? »

« Ce n'était que des déchets, laisser les rester ce qu'elles étaient de leur vivant. Pourquoi vouloir faire d'elles des êtres humains dans leur mort. »

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser les familles de ces femmes décider de ce qu'elles veulent faire. C'est quand même à elles de choisirent. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ces familles sont mieux sans elles. Elles ne valaient rien pourquoi vous en préoccuper ? A moins que ce ne soit la femme qui travaille avec vous qui veux le savoir et qu'elle a réussi par ses charmes à convaincre votre chef de me faire parler. Je suis même sûr qu'elle est responsable de votre venu ici. Les femmes comme elles sont capables de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent et pense que personne ne peut leur résister. Mais votre collègue a dû se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vrai et de se fait à tout fait pour me faire tomber, alors que ma mission n'est pas fini. »

A cette phrase les cinq agents se figèrent. Rossi se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'elle est cette mission, Monsieur Hunter ? »

« Je dois nettoyer le monde de ses femmes qui se prennent pour les égales des hommes et qui sont prête à tout pour y arriver. »

Les deux agents se regardèrent ils avaient réussi à l'avoir à force de persuasion et de ténacité. Dans la salle d'observation les trois autres agents poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement. Hunter venait d'avouer, de façon détournée certes mais il venait quand même d'avouer. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire dire où se trouve les autres corps, pour boucler définitivement l'affaire. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûr d'y arriver, mais même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour obtenir une condamnation, les corps apporterai un peu plus de poids au dossier. Rossi et Morgan continuèrent l'interrogatoire quelque temps mais n'arrivèrent pas à obtenir plus que ce que Hunter leur avait déjà dit. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs équipiers et Morgan ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'Emilie en lui disant :

« Alors comme ça tu t'es servi de tes charmes pour convaincre Hotch d'accepter de venir ici. Tu aurais dû me dire avant que tu eusses un tel pouvoir ça aurait pu être utile. »

« Mais que veux-tu on a chacun nos petits secrets pour avancer. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit, je suis prête à tout pour obtenir de l'avancement. »

Reid éclata de rire en entendant Emilie répondre alors que Hotch et Rossi eurent un petit sourire. Morgan sourit un également, il aimait cette capacité qu'avait Emilie de lui répondre, c'est sur ça que c'était basé leur amitié, tout comme se jeux de séduction qui c'était installé avec Garcia. Le téléphone de Hotch sonna quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'équipe était en train de chercher un moyen de faire parler Hunter. Ce dernier répondit et son expression changea, il raccrocha et en se tournant vers son équipe il leur dit :

« Une équipe vient de trouver sept corps dans un des terrains de Hunter. Je ne pense pas que l'on trouvera les sept autres corps. Il va y avoir des tests ADN mais je pense que nous venons de trouver les corps de ses sept premières victimes. »

Morgan et Rossi allèrent donner les dernières informations à Hunter qui finit par confirmer que c'était bien les premières victimes, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à lui faire dire où se trouvait les sept autres victimes. Mais ils avaient réussi à l'arrêter, au moment de partir ils avaient au moins cette satisfaction. Reid, Morgan et Rossi eux avaient maintenant le temps à se consacrer pour obtenir la dérogation pour Hotch et Emilie. Car après la résolution de cette enquête c'est ce qui était le plus important pour eux, et ils savaient exactement comment faire, d'ailleurs Garcia avait commencé à tâter le terrain et les résultats étaient plutôt encourageants. Ils montèrent tous dans le jet que le bureau mettait toujours à leur disposition avec cette idée en tête. Alors que Hotch et Emilie se demandaient ce qui allait se passer entre eux à leur retour et quel tournant allait prendre leur relation. Même si chacun le savait, ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hotch regarda la fosse des profiler en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis cette enquête au Texas. Cela faisait dix ans aujourd'hui, dix ans qu'il avait admis son amour pour Emilie, dix ans qu'il avait redécouvert ce que pouvait apporter l'amour. Dans quelque mois lui et Emilie allaient fêter leurs huit ans de mariage. Hotch regarda en direction de la porte, en attendant l'entrée d'Emilie. Cette dernière avait dû s'absenter pour aller rechercher une de leur fille de cinq ans à l'école, car cette dernière était malade. Il regarda sa montre et soupira, il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui alors qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'académie pour la remise des diplômes de la dernière promotion. Hotch jeta encore un regard vers la porte et vit entré Emilie qui portait leur fille. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec leurs enfants, aussi bien les trois qu'ils avaient eu ensemble qu'avec Jack, il était subjugué. Elle était vraiment faite pour ça et pour rien au monde il regrettera d'avoir céder au désir d'enfants d'Emilie, même si au début il n'avait pas forcément été pour, à cause de leur travail. En effet Morgan, Reid, Garcia et Rossi avait réussi à leur obtenir une dérogation en incluant demandant à Strauss de les aider. Il se ressaisi et alla rejoindre sa femme pour récupérer la petite et voir ce qu'elle avait.

Emilie regarda sa montre en descendant de la voiture, elle espérait que la baby-sitter allait rapidement arriver, car la remise de diplôme allait commencer dans quelques heures et il fallait que l'équipe se retrouve pour y aller et le temps de récupérer tout le monde et de partir ça prendrait surement un peu de temps. Elle détacha sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, la petite avait de la fièvre et s'était endormi dans la voiture. Elle la cala comme il faut puis ferma le véhicule. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'étage des profiler en tenant contre elle sa fille. Elle entra dans l'enclos et aperçu Hotch se lever et sortir de son bureau en la voyant arriver. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Encore aujourd'hui après dix ans elle l'aimait toujours autant. Arrivait près d'elle Hotch attrapa leur fille et lui lança un regard interrogatif, Emilie sourit et lui dit :

« Elle a de la fièvre et des douleurs à la gorge. J'ai appelé le médecin, la baby-sitter va l'y conduire. »

Hotch attrapa la main d'Emilie et lui serra tendrement puis il reporta son attention sur sa fille et décida de monter l'allonger dans son bureau. Emilie le regarda faire, malgré les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir encore aujourd'hui il était un excellent père. Morgan arriva peut après et lui demanda ce qu'avait la petite, Emilie lui répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Hotch, Morgan sourit et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine où se trouvait les membres de l'équipe, elle se doutait que Reid et Garcia attendaient des nouvelles également. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et rejoignit son mari et sa fille. Cette dernière se trouvait allongé sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Elle s'approcha d'Hotch qui se trouvait à genoux près de celui-ci et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Elle a cinq ans Aaron, il est normal qu'elle tombe malade. Et ne soit pas surprit si ça jumelle la suit de peu. »

Hotch se releva et la serra dans ses bras. Il restait assez inquiet pour ses enfants et Emilie le comprenait toujours et le rassurait à chaque fois. Ils restèrent enlacés encore un moment, mais se séparèrent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Il s'agissait du nouveau membre de l'équipe, qui l'avait rejointe après le départ en retraite de Rossi. Il venait les prévenir de l'arrivé de la Baby-sitter. Emilie prit sa fille et descendit pour la confier à la Baby-sitter et de lui laisser les consignes à suivre et l'heure du rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de se préparer à aller à la remise des diplômes de l'académie. Elle regarda ses équipiers et vit qu'ils étaient en train de se préparer sauf Morgan qui était prés et qui lui apportait sa veste. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et attendit avec lui que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivé ils virent que Rossi les attendait près des véhicules. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde il décida de monter avec Hotch et Emilie, alors que Garcia, Reid et Seaver, la remplaçante de Rossi, montaient avec Morgan. Rossi et Hotch discutèrent pendant tout le trajet, alors qu'Emilie regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. Dix ans maintenant que cette enquête les avait réunis, dix ans qu'elle avait pu réaliser un de ses rêves, partager la vie de Hotch et de Jack. Hotch lui avait permis d'en réaliser un autre, devenir mère. Deux rêves qu'elle avait cru irréalisable, jusqu'à cette enquête, et l'une des personnes qui avaient permis à ces rêves de se réaliser en faisant pression sur sa tante, allait recevoir son diplôme. C'était une des rares personnes avec qui ils avaient gardés contact après une enquête, il est vrai que le fait qu'elle soit la nièce du chef du département avait aidé. Hotch se gara et ils sortirent pour attendre les autres, qui les rejoignirent rapidement, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle de remise des diplômes. Strauss était déjà présente et leur fit signe de la rejoindre, les relations entre elle et l'équipe c'étaient détendu depuis cette fameuse enquête, et le fait que l'équipe avait gardé contact avec elle et l'a aidé dans son orientation pour le choix qu'elle voulait dans pour son projet professionnel. Car aujourd'hui avec les autres membres de sa promotion Juliane Davis deviendrait à 25 ans un agent du FBI après de brillante étude, aussi bien pour son premier cycle que pour son parcourt à l'académie. Aujourd'hui dix ans après le décès de sa mère Juliane réalisé un de ses rêves, comme Emilie avait pu en réaliser deux grâce à cette enquête et à cette jeune fille, il y a dix ans.


End file.
